When Two Eyes Meet
by Jade Crescent
Summary: T/R with a twist and deepened plot. Part one of chapter nine has arrived. ^_^ I split into two. Dagger's gone, but will Tenchi and Ryoko get together now that she has a child on the way? These questions and more begin to get answered in 9-1 of WTEM!
1. She's gone

When two eyes meet: She's gone  
  
By, CoupleKeeper  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's notes: This my first Fanfic and it's meant to be multi part so don't make fun of me. This story is a slight crossover, but only between the 3 Tenchi series. In several ways so there is to many to name them all. (If it crosses with the movies I wouldn't know) I also don't know if it happens to be similar to any other fics so if it does. I'm sorry.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo belongs to AIC/Pioneer (with the exception for a few characters), not me, and I do not own the characters used in this story. I am simply borrowing them for the time being so don't sue me. This story line is however mine alone.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(This takes place 2 weeks before collage ends.)  
  
"Why can't I study finals are next week?!" Yelled a very aggravated Tenchi. "Maybe you need to stop with those questions and work on more important ones." It was Yosho. Tenchi turned around to see his grandfather sitting on his bed staring at him intently. "How did you get here and what can be more important then my finals?" Yosho just starts laughing at that.  
  
"What's so funny Grandpa?!" "Don't go raising your voice at me Tenchi Masaki! Besides you should know how I got here, the girls don't go unnoticed." Tenchi does an extremely large face fault. "Oh well I uhh kind of forgot about that and I really need to remember to fold that." Mumbled Tenchi "what was that Tenchi?" "Nothing grandpa. So you were saying something being more important than my finals?" "Yes, I was wondering when you were going to tell them?" Said a concerned Yosho. "Tell who what?" Asked a very confused Tenchi. Yosho yelled, "You mean to tell me you have not decided?! You've had more then a year now!"  
  
Tenchi started to twitch as he thought why his grandfather was talking about. "Umm... Grandpa what exactly are you talking about? I don't think there was anything I had to remember." "Tenchi it's time you decide on the girls. Sakuya is gone (thank heavens) and you obviously aren't choosing her so it comes down to the 2 if them." "The 2 of them? Grandpa, last time I checked there where 6 girls at the house." "Tenchi are you brain dead!? Think about it Tenchi. Mihoshi, lets face it the girl is an airhead. Sasami, she would make a great wife, but I'm pretty sure you're to old for her. Washu, well I won't start on her. Now with Kiyonie, if you have watched her you can tell she wants to be involved with Mihoshi, she just doesn't realize it yet." Said a very winded Yosho.  
  
Tenchi face faults once again. "You have a point there grandpa, but I'm just not ready to choose between Ayeka and Ryoko yet." "O.K. Tenchi looks like I am going to have to break this to you slowly then because you won't be getting a good reaction from this. I came here to ask you because Ryoko is about to give, hand you to Ayeka and leave."  
  
"She's going to what?! No she can't. Why...Why is she giving up now after all this time?" Stammered Tenchi. "Well now that I have told you, I must get back to the shrine goodbye Tenchi."  
  
Yosho begins to go back through the portal. "You have not answered my question and I would like one before you go if you can spare a few minutes from the shrine, grandfather." Asked Tenchi. Yosho stops and climbs back up.  
  
"Sit down Tenchi, you can't take this standing. Ryoko feels you don't need her around anymore because you have Ayeka. Ayeka called her a monstrous killer and Ryoko went over the edge, she attacked Ayeka, but stopped herself before she hurt her too bad. Ryoko hasn't been seen for 3 days now. I asked Washu to find out where she was, but when she did she read her thoughts and found out she was leaving tomorrow and that she couldn't stop repeating that if she stays she'll hurt one of us badly one of these time and she's afraid she'll slip and kill you. Washu and I thought it would be best to tell you first, before we told the others."  
  
Tenchi just sat there on the verge of tears. Tears mixed with anger, sadness, and joy. All that Tenchi could think of was the joy of that the fighting would stop, but at a price he wasn't willing to pay. He would loose Ryoko because of what Ayeka had said. Ryoko had been there for him all his life. She had comforted him when he needed her and never wanted to see him get hurt. She may have always been groping on him or stirring up trouble with Ayeka, but she never wanted to hurt anyone. Then Yosho spoke up. "Tenchi?... Uh.. Tenchi do you understand what I just said?  
  
"I never thought I would say this, but my finals can defiantly wait. Let me grab some stuff then we can go."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So you all understand we have to try and convince her not to leave." Said a sad and irritable Washu. "Let her" chimed in Ayeka "Let the miserable pirate leave and give us some peace!" Sasami began to cry at this along with Mihoshi. "Sister, how can you say that? She is my friend Ayeka." Sobbed Sasami. "That's real mean Ayeka" Agreed Mihoshi. "We'll all be better off without her." Ayeka yelled. "Ayeka I am not in the mood to listen to you argue." Snapped Washu. "We are talking about my daughter and I don't appreciate you talking about her that way." "No one cares about your daughter. She is an ugly demon woman who doesn't deserve the respect you all give her!" Screamed Ayeka.  
  
With that Washu walked straight up to Ayeka and slapped her while screaming "You're the one who deserves no respect!" "Washu, I will tell my father about this and have you killed!" Responded Ayeka. "Go ahead because I've already called your mother and gotten permission to slap you when necessary. According to her as long as you are on Earth I am your caregiver and when I say caregiver I mean babysitter" Said Washu calmly. "Fine, I will tell Tenchi and have him throw you from the house!" Beckoned Ayeka." Washu then got a smirk on her face.  
  
"Why Ayeka go ahead and tell Tenchi." Said a very smart allick Washu "We'll see what he thinks when he gets here then." "Wh..Wh..When he gets here?" Stuttered Ayeka. "Oh yes didn't I tell you, he's coming here to help us. Yosho is getting him." Smiled Washu again. "Now we have to..." Before Washu can finish her sentence Ryo-ohki jumped off the couch and began running to the door. "Stop her!" Screamed Washu at the top of her lungs "Don't let that cabbit get away she'll head for Ryoko!" They all started speeding after Ryo-ohki when Ayeka jumped in front of them and blocked them from the now escaped Ryo-ohki.  
  
"What's going on in here?" Asked Yosho and Tenchi in unison. "Thanks to Ayeka here Ryoko is probably going to leave in minutes in stead of tomorrow because Ayeka stopped us from catching Ryo-ohki before she got out the door." Said Washu all in one exhausting breath. "Great, lets get going before she can goof up anymore." Muttered Tenchi. Once the all except for Ayeka started running out the door Mihoshi stopped and front of Ayeka and told her "Ayeka when people say I make horrible mistakes they obviously haven't met you." Sasami joined Mihoshi in a long laugh after that comment.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hurry Ryo-ohki I don't have all day." Ryoko was pacing back and forth in front of Fanaho mumbling to herself and yelling at Washu through the mind link.  
  
"Stay out of my personal life mother. This has nothing to do with you."  
  
"What the hell do you mean this has nothing to do with me. It has everything to do with me, you're my daughter."  
  
"You think your making things better for don't you Washu? Well guess what? Your not, you're making things a lot worse for me by bringing him here."  
  
"I don't care if it makes things harder on you. Sometimes the best way isn't the easy way and I'm doing what's best for you."  
  
"Look here comes Ryo-ohki and I'm leaving. I want you to tell Tenchi I want nothing to do with him anymore and do me a favor and don't send anyone after me. If you really want to do something for my own good tell everyone I say good bye and that I'll send Ryo-ohki back soon." Ryoko ended the link as quickly as possible.  
  
"Shit, O.K. Tenchi you have to run ahead Ryo-ohki is there and she is about to leave. We'll catch up in a bit."  
  
"O.K. Washu." Tenchi then took off as fast as he could to Fanaho.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ryo-ohki I'm only taking you with for a while. I promise as soon as I get a new ship you can come live with Sasami." Ryoko stood there with Ryo- ohki in her hands. Tears were streaming down her face. "I don't want to leave you alone in space Ryoko." Said Ryo-ohki through their link. "I know Ryo-ohki, but I know you want to stay with Sasami and I don't wanna ruin that for you."  
  
"Ryoko WAIT!" Tenchi came yelling across the shrine to her. "Shit!" With that said Ryoko threw her cabbit into the air and watched it turn into a space ship. Once Ryo-ohki was fully transformed Ryoko started to fly into the air when she felt Tenchi tug on her leg. "Ryoko, wait please don't go. We all want you to stay here with us." "Tenchi, I'm afraid I can't. I only get in the way of you and Ayeka's relationship. I don't want to be a burden." "Ryoko I have said this before and I will say it again, Me and Ayeka have nothing going on I don't like her like that. Trust me Ryoko you're not a burden on any of us." Ryoko started to cry even more than before. "Tenchi, if you don't like Ayeka then who? Are you able to tell me that? This is just something I have to do. I don't want anything to do with you anymore and please don't come after me. I won't be coming back. "Ryoko you..." Before Tenchi could finish his sentence Ryoko fazed into Ryo-ohki and flew off. "don't have you to leave us." Tenchi finished his sentence before he relized what had happened.  
  
"Where is she?" Everyone asked as they came up gasping for air. "She's...gone." Tenchi slowly said.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"How does Pacifica sound?" Ryo-ohki miya'd happily for Ryoko to go there." "Go let's set a course. I've got some people I need to call" Ryoko sat down in her chair and turned on the com link. "Ryo-ohki put Jen on the line."  
  
Well that was chapter one. I know pathetically short but, they'll get longer eventually. I promise two will come out soon too. Questions, comments, flames? Review. Flamers be warned I will sick Ryoko on you! 


	2. Music, plots, and Love

When two eyes meet (Chapter 2): Music, Plots, and Love  
  
By, CoupleKeeper  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's notes: If they seem a little OOC don't get angry. I apologize. This my first Fanfic and it's meant to be multi part so don't make fun of me. This story is a slight crossover, but only between the 3 Tenchi series. (If it crosses with the movies I wouldn't know) I also don't know if it happens to be similar to any other fics so if it does. I'm sorry.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo belongs to AIC/Pioneer (with the exception for a few characters), not me, and I do not own the characters used in this story. I am simply borrowing them for the time being so don't sue me. This story line is however mine and mine alone. I also own the song "All I Want©" Both are copy righted by me.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notes!  
  
"Quotes"  
  
`Thoughts/link`  
  
(Author Notes)  
  
"Tenchi, it's been six months. You're going to have to get over this." Sasami sat across the table from Tenchi trying to get him to stop crying. "I know Sasami and I thank you for trying to help me, but it's just not the same around here without her." Suddenly Washu comes busting through her lab door began telling Tenchi "Well Tenchi I got you the perfect Christmas gift and it'll be here in two days" "Uhh O.K. Washu. Can I ask you what it is though?" "Ryoko's coming to visit. I coxed her into coming under one condition though..." "What do we gotta do for her Washu?" Asked Sasami. "Well she has to bring her fiance" Washu mumbled. Tenchi and Sasami just stared at her for about five minutes before Tenchi spoke up "Her fiancée, Washu?" "Yes Tenchi it seems that Ryoko has met someone and they're going to stop by for Christmas."  
  
"Well I'm glad Ryoko's happy." Sasami chimed in trying to break the silence. "Yes I'm very glad to see my daughter happy.... O h and Tenchi the real reason I'm here is I need to see you in my lab. I promise no samples." "O.K. I'll be there in a minute." Washu walked into her lab and left. Tenchi got up to follow, but not before waving good bye to Sasami. Little did he know that Sasami saw the tear in his eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
"So she has a fiance now?" Tenchi sat across from Washu in her lab speaking of the latest events. "Yes, Tenchi she has." "How long have you known?" "I've known since he asked her. Ryoko met him at a party when she left." "Oh, well how come you never told any of us?" "Tenchi that's what I wanted to talk to you about. You're the only one who doesn't know. Everyone's only been acting surprised." Washu finished the last sentence quietly. "Why didn't you tell me? Why was this kept a secret from only me?" Tenchi stood up screaming at what he had just found out. "TENCHI SIT DOWN, SHUT UP, AND LISTEN TO ME!" Washu sat and tried to count to ten after getting so worked up.  
  
"She didn't want you to know Tenchi. I told you her your reaction to her leaving and she was worried. In fact I didn't even think you could take it either." "Washu what makes you think I couldn't take it?" "To put it plainly your becoming to worried about her and you won't move on. I mean you two were just friends." Tenchi just looked at her. He couldn't believe what she had just said. "I suppose you could be right. I just was worried if she was O.K. or not." "Well she'll be here in probably about less then 2 days. Ryo-ohki has gained a lot of speed. I couldn't believe she didn't want to come back to Sasami."  
  
* * *  
  
"Ryoko, can you come here a sec?" Asked Ryoko's new fiance. "On my way dear." Came Ryoko's voice echoing through Ryo-ohki. "What is it you want?" Ryoko asked. "This" He then grabbed Ryoko and kissed her to get the effect he wanted. He made her blush a very deep shade of red. "You just get your kicks from embarrassing me, don't you Dagger?" "Oh, yes, very much." Dagger kissed Ryoko again. "A little less then 2 days and you will finally get to meet my mother and my friends." Ryoko said. "Yes, exactly what I wanted. I'm especially looking forward to meeting prince Tenchi." "You maybe, but I'm not. Not after our last encounter." "He has no idea what he lost." "He didn't lose anything Dagger." "Yes, he did. He lost you and that would be enough to tear me apart. Of coarse you have to remember I'm not dumb enough to love anyone else, but you."  
  
"If you say so. I mean he just found out about us a few hours ago." Said Ryoko as she walked to her chair. "If he loves the princess like you say he does then it shouldn't matter. Should it?" Replied Dagger "No, it shouldn't, but according to Washu.." Ryoko was cut off by Dagger, "Mother not Washu. I don't want a repeat of last time you called her by her name." Ryoko and Dagger each chuckled at the thought.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"I guess your right Washu." Said Ryoko. "What did you call me?" Boomed Washu. "Oh uhh I mean mother." "Yes, see much better. Oh and Dagger the same now goes for you too." "Yes I understand *mother*" said Dagger. Emphasis on mother.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
"Well that's my mother for you." "Soon to be our mother, and your going to be Mrs. Dagger Tran." "Hmm, you can't say that often enough, Mr. Tran." Dagger and Ryoko shared a long passionate kiss before Ryoko finally decided to stop it before they went to far. (A/N: this is not a LEMON!) Dagger just gave her gave a questing look. "Sorry Hon, but I've told you before. Not until the wedding night. If things don't go as hoped." Dagger just sighed and asked "Is it my fault such a beautiful woman keeps taunting me?" "Yes it is. You chose her over billions of others. It's all your fault." Replied Ryoko. "So I chose you and you didn't choose me?" "Well maybe it was a little of me, but you were so cute and I couldn't stop from saying yes." Once Ryoko was done she winked at him and walked away. All Dagger could say though was "That's MY Ryoko."  
  
* * *  
  
Tenchi was pacing around in his room thinking about Ryoko and her getting married. 'It seems only like yesterday she was floating above my bed, glomping me, watching my every move. I never thought I'd say this, but I've missed it all so much.' He walked over to his bed and flopped face down. 'I'm should be happy Ryoko found someone, but for some reason I can't even fake a smile. I've got to see so pathetic, she's going to be here any minute and all I can think about is how I feel.' Tenchi hadn't even realized her was crying. He had no idea what was going on inside him emotionally so crying wasn't even there.  
  
While Tenchi was in deep thought he didn't see the little red headed genius walk in. Washu sat down next to Tenchi waiting for him to acknowledge her. After ten minutes of silence Tenchi spoke "So she's really fallen in love with this guy, huh?" Washu only gave him a simple nod and a reassuring pat on the back. Tenchi had to work up the nerve to ask Washu "She's not pregnant or anything is she?" Washu looked at him with her green eyes and told him with an as neutral look as possible "No, she's not pregnant, but she is getting married and you are going to have to overcome the fact that eventually she will have kids Tenchi. She wants to settle down and be happy. Now she has someone who is going to stay with her forever, she's actually happy for a change." "I understand Washu, but why? Why did she have to go out and find someone she loves more than she did me? Why now, when I've starting coming to terms with how I feel about her." Washu took a deep breath and sighed before replying "Tenchi it's not her who left. You just never came to her. She waited for you, for 3 years Tenchi and she waited alone. You're the only one that has ever really been there for her."  
  
"Tenchi gave everything Washu had said a moment to sink in. The thoughts of how bad he had hurt her was more the enough to make him cry on the spot. 'This is one of those times I wish I was like Ryoko and able to keep a straight face.' thought Tenchi. Tenchi started laughing at the irony of everything he said, "You know what Washu, I tried to get away and hide from here, but now she's gone away from me and I'm in her place wanting her as well as hide again from everything and everyone." "Tenchi I know it's hard to understand. You miss Ryoko and you have discovered your feelings for her, but only too late. Ryoko has been through so much pain, but now when she's happy with someone else, you understand where you went wrong and she went right." Tenchi sighed cutting Washu off before she could say anything else. "Well as I was saying Tenchi you know where you went wrong, but do you know what you should have done?" "Washu I know most of what I should have done, but I may never figure it all out." Washu pulled out a CD that was titled Missing You Mixes by Washu Hakubi. "What am I supposed to do with this?" Tenchi asked. "Listen it might tell you something you don't know, but you have to listen to this whole thing." "I promise Washu." "Good now I'll leave you here it's a long CD."  
  
Washu left the room knowing she really shouldn't have given him that CD. `What that CD contained is going to hurt someone in the end` thought Washu. `I'm just not sure who. `  
  
Tenchi put on his headphones and turned on the CD Washu had given him. He had no idea what was on there just that it might be important to getting Ryoko back. The first thing he heard was the voice of Washu she was saying "This is Washu Hakubi with an introduction to the CD Missing You Mixes. This was written to eventually be given to My daughter as a wedding gift if she married her one true love. Hope your listening well enough. Enjoy!" She was finished and her little speech had already made Tenchi cry. The tracks went like so...(A/N: Most songs were not authors choice, but were appropriate for this CD)  
  
1. Intro by Washu  
  
2. Never Say Never by Brandy  
  
3. Quit Playing Games with My Heart by BSB  
  
4. Gone by N*sync  
  
5. Can't get you out of my head by kylie minouge  
  
6. Candy by Will Smith  
  
7. In the End by Linkin Park  
  
8. My Sacrifice by Creed  
  
9. All I Want by Ryoko Hakubi  
  
10. Outro by Washu Hakubi  
  
Ryoko's song made Tenchi's heart break when he heard it. All of her feelings had been poured into that song and he felt horrible afterwards. Her song went like so...  
  
All I've ever asked for was you  
  
All I've ever dreamed of was you  
  
All I've ever needed was you  
  
All I've ever wanted was you  
  
I've asked for one thing and you were it  
  
I was denied you love and I never got one bit  
  
I've got my feelings for you and  
  
I'll never let them go  
  
If they're never returned  
  
I'll never say so  
  
I'll dream of times I spent with you  
  
If only dreams came true.... Cause...  
  
All I've ever asked for was you  
  
All I've ever dreamed of was you  
  
All I've ever needed was you  
  
All I've ever wanted was you  
  
The times we spent together  
  
Alone or in a crowd  
  
I was still with you  
  
Thinking of only you and me  
  
Together...cause your..  
  
All I've ever asked for  
  
All I've ever dreamed of  
  
All I've ever needed around  
  
All I've ever wanted was you  
  
All I've ever wanted was  
  
you (repeats and fades)  
  
Then came "Washu here I hope you enjoyed my CD. Ryoko your husband better not hurt you or else they're going to become a water spite faster then they can apologize!  
  
"Ryoko how could I?" Was all Tenchi was able to say.  
  
* * *  
  
`You're WHAT!?` Washu thought. Her and Ryoko talking on the link.  
  
`Yes I am. ` Ryoko said  
  
`You told him haven't you? `  
  
`Yes I have and he has his own reasons for doing this too`  
  
`You know this is wrong Ryoko. `  
  
`Yes I do, but Dagger's a big boy he can handle it. `  
  
`And what if Tenchi doesn't say anything are you still going to marry Dagger? `  
  
`Yes, Dagger loves me and wants to see me happy and that's just how it is. We will marry if Tenchi feels nothing for me. `  
  
`I don't know if he does Ryoko. He hasn't smiled since you left and he almost seemed heartbroken when he found out about you and Dagger, but he doesn't show it for very long. `  
  
`I was afraid of that. I will miss him if Dagger and me marry. `  
  
`You will be here after breakfast right? `  
  
`Yes we will`  
  
`O.K. goodnight Ryoko`  
  
`Night mom`  
  
They closed the link and Ryoko fell into a deep slumber next to her beloved Dagger. Or so it seems.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Love you say? I never thought our top agent would stoop as low as to fall in love with a target." Said a sinister sounding voice "It's is not stooping my lady at least not in my opinion. I'm asking to be permanently withdrawn from this organization." Dagger said. "I have respect for you so I will allow you to leave for this petty love quest. I do have 2 warnings for you though. I will not stop until an agent is killed trying to capture the Hakubi family and if you get in our way you will be considered one of them. If you do change your mind though and you do not get in the way, there will be a place for you to come back to." Replied Her Ladyship (A/N: Just for now) "I do not wish to come back" Dagger told her "I wish to stay with how things are going for me." "And if Ryoko does not marry you?" "I shall be happy for her and become a close friend of the family." Dagger said with more confidence then before. "You have condemned your own fate Dagger Teako Tran. You may leave and never return." Her Ladyship said snarling. "Good-bye my lady" and with that he vanished.  
  
Dagger appeared in his and Ryoko's room on the Ryo-ohki. He was glad to see she was asleep because he still hadn't told her he had the same powers as her. Now he was withdrawn from 'The Organization' as it was called. Before Dagger rejoined his doppelganger he knelt next to Ryoko and promised to protect her from whatever they threw at them. He was there for her for as long as he lives. He kissed her forehead then reconnected with his other half falling into a quiet slumber next to Ryoko, the one he knew he might not be able to have, but still be close to.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well that's all folks. Yeah on the Semi short side, but it'll due. On a side note some people thought Tenchi was going to throw Ayeka out in the last chapter. It was only that everyone was getting angry with one another. Remember to review. Flamers will have to deal with the characters if they decided to jump from the page and harm the flamer reading this. I take no responsibility if reality becomes altered. Next chapter: Strengthening the bond 


	3. Strengthening the Bond

When Two Eyes Meet (Chapter 3): Strengthening the Bond  
  
By: CoupleKeeper  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
PG-13 rating for mild swearing, mild violence and everything else a 13-year- old could handle! Some sexual reference too. If you're thirteen you can handle it.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Hello and welcome back. In this chapter hearts will be broken, bonds will strengthen and a loved one will be lost. There maybe some OOC in here, but please forgive and forget. A semi new race will be introduced here. Ryoko is only partially from this race while Dagger is full blooded from it.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo belongs to AIC/Pioneer (with the exception for a few characters), not me, and I do not own the characters used in this story. I am simply borrowing them for the time being so don't sue me. However this story line is mine and mine alone.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notes  
  
"Quotes"  
  
`Thoughts/mind link`  
  
(Authors notes)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"One hour before we land Ryoko!" Dagger's yells echoed throughout the Ryo-ohki. "Ok I'll be out in a minute." Ryoko replied. During this time Dagger was having an argument in his head.  
  
`Tell her!`  
  
`No it's too early.`  
  
`She has every right to know what you're hiding.`  
  
`How do I make my subconscious shut the hell up?`  
  
`Don't try it. You need to tell her before it's too late.`  
  
`Nothing is going to happen, I'll protect her.`  
  
`She's going to get very angry with you.`  
  
`Ryoko doesn't need to know and that's that.`  
  
`Listen to yourself! She is more powerful than you let her deal with it!`  
  
"Will you just SHUT UP!" Dagger yelled out loud. Ryoko came flying in with a terrified look on her face. "Dagger what's wrong?" She asked. Dagger realizing he spoke out loud, slapped himself and told her "It's nothing Ryoko. I just slipped." "Okay if you say so dear." Ryoko then flew back into their bedroom. "When am I going to tell her?" He muttered.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I'm not coming down Sasami; my room isn't all that bad." Tenchi told Sasami. "I don't care get down stairs they will be here soon and I want to make a good impression on Ryoko's fiancé." Sasami retorted. It had been 24 hours of this. Tenchi refused to meet Dagger, but Sasami was trying to force him. "Tenchi if you not down there in 20 minutes I'll make sure you wake up in Washu's lab everyday for the rest of your life!" Tenchi looked at her and gulped. He knew one of Washu's tables were the point of no return.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes and you'll be down soon then. I really don't care if you want to or not. Just do this for Ryoko." Sasami sincerely told him. "For Ryoko." Tenchi agreed. Sasami nodded and left him alone, then Tenchi whispered "For my Ryoko" Tenchi sighed. He kept calling her HIS Ryoko, but she might never be his now. Tenchi told himself he should try to befriend Dagger for Ryoko's sake (A/N: Not the drink!). He just wanted her to be happy, even if it meant sacrificing his feelings for her. He grabbed a towel and went to take a shower while sorting out his Ryoko problems silently.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Do you think it'll ever be the same Ayeka?" Sasami asked her sister. "No I do not Sasami, Ryoko has chosen a new path and it doesn't involve us as close family anymore." Ayeka told her. "You were never close family to her, Ayeka." They both chuckled before Ayeka went on "You're right we never were close, but still we can now become friends since we both seem to be out of the running for Tenchi." "Do you think she knows?" "Knows what Sasami?" "About Tenchi loving her now even though she's in love with someone else." "She might Sasami, I really can't tell you. The real question though is does Tenchi know he loves Ryoko?" "No he doesn't Ayeka; you can see it in his eyes." "Yes, you can tell he's confused on the inside. What do you think Ms. Washu?" "Little Washu, and I think things we be reveal themselves this weekend."  
  
"I also want to thank you Ayeka. I'm glad you've stopped pestering Tenchi." Washu told her. "I'm a princess I do not pester." Ayeka snapped. Sasami giggled and Washu gave her a mischievous glare. "What about now Ayeka? You seem to be pestering me." "Damn you Washu! Just shut up!" Ayeka then stormed off. "You know that's mean Washu." Sasami said with a pouty face and her hand on her hip. (Sasami and Tenchi are the only ones who don't have to say Little Washu) "I know" Washu replied "that's why I love to do it."  
  
"Washu, what did you do to Ayeka this time?" Tenchi asked as he came down the steps drying his hair with a towel. "Oh you know her, she gets mad at everything this time of month." Washu replied. "Shit! You mean I forgot to get out of here again?" Tenchi asked. Washu and Sasami threw their heads back and laughed at him for a minute. Then Washu finally told him "I was only kidding Tenchi, it's not that time yet. She just can't handle what anyone tells her." "Thank God!" Tenchi sighed. "When are they getting here?" he asked. "In about 15 minutes I think." Sasami said. They all turned when they heard a familiar "Hullo!" There stood Mihoshi followed by a very wet Kiyonie. "Hello Mihoshi!" Washu said while smiling.  
  
"God damn it Mihoshi!" Kiyonie yelled. "Why the hell do I let you pilot the ship when we come to Earth?" "Umm.. because I can land really well." Mihoshi told her, they all face faltered. "You need help." Kiyonie replied. "With what?" Mihoshi asked. "Shut up now Mihoshi." Kiyonie said. "Okay!" Mihoshi said with her usual perkiness. "What's going on in here?" Asked Kamidake as he came inside the house.(Kamidake and Azaka have bodies) "Oh Kamidake!" Mihoshi screamed as she ran up to Kamidake, giving him a hug. "Hello Mihoshi" Kamidake said as he kissed her on the cheek. The two had been seeing each other off and on for 3 months now. Azaka walked in and stood next to Kiyonie. "An airhead for an airhead." Azaka mumbled. "Yup." Kiyonie agreed.  
  
After everyone said their hellos, they sat down at the table to talk. "So Sasami, your starting school next semester right?" Kiyonie asked. "Yeah, I'm hoping to meet some people my own age." Sasami replied casually. "Yeah right Sasami. You just think since your thirteen you can go get a boyfriend." Washu said with a sly smirk. "Am not! I just wanna make some friends." Sasami told her. "Mmmhmm If you say so Sasami. I just better not find out your sneaking those hormonal monsters in here and that my tutoring has not gone to waste." Said while sticking her tongue out at Sasami.  
  
"Must you always start a fight with someone Washu?" Azaka asked her. "Yes I must! Without Ryoko around somebody needs to make sure there is no peace in this house." Washu told him with a cocky attitude.  
  
Suddenly a little brown cabbit ran in and jumped on Sasami's head. After piecing it together everyone turned to the door because where there's a Ryo- ohki there's a Ryoko! "Well, well, I see I have rubbed off on you mother." Ryoko told Washu. Tenchi sat wide-eyed as he stared at Ryoko hanging onto some five foot six, midnight blue hair, and emerald eyed guy. He could not believe the way Ryoko was all over him. Everyone except Tenchi ran up and gave Ryoko a hug, each adding their own little comment.  
  
Washu told her "I'm so glad your back for Christmas Ryoko." Kiyonie told her "Lucky girl, you've finally caught something worthwhile" as she glared daggers(What kind? He he) at Tenchi. Azaka said, "Watch it the airheads are dating each other." Ryoko giggled at his comment. Sasami screamed, "Oh Ryoko we've missed you so much!" Mihoshi was he usual self and asked "Where have you been Ryoko? I thought Nagi finally got you." Kamidake slowly pulled her away and said, "Don't mind her and now we might have some more fun since your here." He told her that a little to cheerful for her taste and she gave him a nod that almost screamed *What the hell do you mean by that?!* Ayeka even ran down stairs to give her a hug and tell her "Now I see why you left Tenchi!"  
  
That reminded her about Tenchi. The boy who broke her heart into a thousand pieces only for each one to be picked up Dagger. She looked over to the table and saw him staring wide-eyed at her and Dagger. At first she dad no idea what he was staring at, but then she looked over and saw she was practically on top of Dagger. She gently pulled out of his arms and Dagger gave her a questioning look. She tilted her head towards Tenchi, then he nodded and said, "I think this is where your plan begins." Sasami saw what was going on and walked over to Tenchi and waved a hand in front of his face. He instantly snapped out of it and realized what had just happened. "Hello, nice to see you again" Ryoko told him. "Hello Ryoko." He replied, sensing the obvious tension from her he got kind of edgy.  
  
"Everyone this is Dagger." Ryoko told the group. Kiyonie finally getting a good look at who he was, nearly dropped her jaw. "Ca.. Ca.. Commander Tran?" Kiyonie stuttered. "Kiyonie that reminds me, I'm supposed to talk to you about some sort of promotion later." Dagger told her. She immediately perked up. "Commander Tran?" asked Azaka. "Yes I'm chief and commander of the GP Undercover Unit." Dagger told him "Ahh and you must be Tenchi, I've heard so much about you." Dagger said as he learned near Tenchi's ear (Not like that!) and whispered "You and Me are going to have a talk later. Got it?" Tenchi nodded.  
  
"So how did you to meet?" Ayeka asked Ryoko and Dagger. "Oh Dagger's sister and I were close friends a long time ago. So when she was having a party me and Dagger met up again." Ryoko told them. "I thought you were always in Kagato's control, Ryoko." Sasami said. "No," Ryoko replied, "I wasn't. I escaped for several years and I met Dagger's sister Jen. After about 4 years Kagato found me and took me away again." Sasami put he head down and said, "Oh, I'm sorry Ryoko." "Don't be Sasami." Dagger told her. "Ryoko and I might not have ever met if it wasn't for her escaping. As for Kagato Jen and me tried to get her back numerous times, but we never succeeded."  
  
"Hello, sorry we're late." Yosho said as he and Nobyuki walked in the door. "Hello Yosho, nice to see you again." Ryoko told him. "Hello Ryoko." He replied. "So do you want to ask him?" Dagger asked Ryoko. "Ask me what?" Yosho responded. "Well Yosho we were wondering if maybe you would do us the honor of... how should I say this..." Ryoko said, but Yosho finished her sentence "tying the not?" "Yes would you Yosho?" Ryoko asked. He replied with "I would love to." He said this even though Tenchi was trying to make him say no.  
  
"Okay, now that that's out of the way, all men out!" Washu told them. They all gave her a questioning look. "Us girls have some catching up to do." She told them flatly. They all walked outside and shut the door behind them. "Tenchi that talk I wanted to have with you." Dagger said. Tenchi nodded while Azaka, Kamidake, Yosho, and Nobyuki walked towards the shrine. "Come walk with me Tenchi." Dagger told him.  
  
Once they were about an hour from the house Dagger spoke "Do you love her?" Tenchi asked "Who?" "You know who so tell me straight out." "Oh Ryoko, no we're just close friends." Tenchi told him. "Don't lie to me Tenchi, I saw the way you looked at her. Now I wanna hear it from your mouth. Do you love her?" "Honestly I don't know." "Bullshit Tenchi, you do know. Stop acting like a damn child and grow up." "I said I don't know is it that hard to understand!" Tenchi yelled. "Damn it Tenchi, I need an answer. You've caused her so much pain it's ridiculous. When I caught up with her at the party she was in poor condition. She had been crying for 2 days straight about you. She loved you and she still does, seeing you put her through so much pain, but she doesn't care. As long as she gets to see you." Dagger told him. "She doesn't love me." Tenchi said. "Do you wanna know what happened when I saw her?" Dagger asked. Tenchi nodded.  
  
~FLASHBACK(DAGGER'S POV AS WELL AS HE'S TELLING IT ALL TO TENCHI)~  
  
I walked into the guestroom because my sister asked me to check on Ryoko. I went in and saw Ryoko lying on the bed sobbing and shaking violently. I sat down and asked her what was wrong and she told me "For the past 3 years I have been madly in love with this guy Tenchi and he doesn't feel the same. I watched him grow up from a baby and I always told myself as I watched him that I would love and protect him when he grows up, I lied to myself. He has shown more love for Princess Ayeka than for me and I could not stand to stay there." I knew all about what had been going on with her because Ryoko had been keeping in touch with my sister. I know about how you told her you hate her a number of times and how you've slapped her before. All that ran through my mind when she told me about you. She calmed down awhile later, but she told me your always going to have a place in her heart.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
"Do you see now? Now do you believe she still loves you?" Dagger asked. Tenchi said, "Yes, I do. I can't believe I hurt her so much." "I can tell my answer now," Tenchi said "I..." He was cut off by Dagger saying "Shit, and don't you tell anyone what I'm about to do." Dagger grabbed Tenchi's should and fazed in front of the Misaki house. Dagger took off into the house yelling Ryoko's name. He burst through the door and quietly said, "Oh no, I'm too late."  
  
* * *  
  
"How is she Washu?" Dagger asked. "I'm afraid not well. She was badly injured and I really can't tell if she's going to make it." Washu told him. "And the others?" He asked. "Sasami will make it, but I don't know if Ayeka will." "This is all my fault." "What do you mean Dagger? Does this have anything to do with what that guy said to you?" She asked. "Washu, there is something I must tell you, before anyone else gets hurt." Dagger said solemnly. "Come deeper into the lab then. I've got a feeling you don't want anyone else to know." As Dagger followed Washu farther into the lab, neither of them knew a very suspicious Tenchi was quietly following them.  
  
Once they were far away enough Washu told Dagger to spill it. "Here goes" he said, "I used to be part of an association much like the Assassins Guild. It has no name and the leader is always changing. My latest target had been the Hukubi family, but since I knew Ryoko I couldn't do it. I not only knew her, I loved her. I dropped from the association in hopes Ryoko's plan to find out if Tenchi loved her would not work. The only reason I was able to leave is because our current leader, Lady Serena respected me as a top agent. If I wanted to leave when someone else was in charged I would have been killed right away.  
  
Serena has to keep going out for your family though because the leader is the one who must be killed for the contract to void onto the Assassins Guild. I didn't tell Ryoko because I promised myself I would protect her. Now look what has happened." "How were you going to protect her?" Washu asked. "Washu, I'm a full-blooded Tearmiscian. I have the same powers as Ryoko as well as more." He said. "I see, well that explains a lot."  
  
Suddenly Dagger is on the floor being choked by a screaming Tenchi. "Son of a bitch this is all your fault. I swear to god if Ryoko or Ayeka dies you'll be next." He yelled. Dagger barely able to hold on to consciousness because of Tenchi's Jurian power pleads for help from Washu. Washu decides he was only trying to help and has her tentacles pull Tenchi off of Dagger. "What the hell did you do that for Tenchi?" Dagger asked. "Washu let me go I'm going to kill him!" was all Tenchi said. "Washu, Ryoko's awake can we go now?" Dagger asked. "How do you know she's awake?" Washu inquired. "Because I have an empathetic link with her now." (He feels what she feels emotionally) "Okay lets go." She said and they walked off. "Hey what about me!" Tenchi yelled, but he didn't get a response.  
  
Dagger and Washu fazed near the hospital wing in the lab. Before they went by Ryoko and the others Washu told him "Don't tell Ryoko anything yet. I want you to wait until I can get everyone out of the lab. Then I'll hide in the shadows and come out before she kills you. Okay?" Washu asked. "Fine with me." He told her. They walked into the wing and saw Ryoko with a light sword in her hand panting hard.  
  
"What are you doing Ryoko?" Dagger asked her. She almost instantly dropped her sword and flew into his arms sobbing uncontrollably. He started rubbing the back of her and telling her it's going to be okay. By stroke of luck this gave Washu an excuse to get everyone out of the lab. It was a 'Family moment' as she put it and everyone else needed to leave. Once everyone was gone and there had been enough time to get Tenchi out of there, Dagger got Ryoko to calm down. He sat her down on the bed and told her everything about his past, his powers, and his feelings.  
  
She only gave him an angry glare for a while making him nervous, which was exactly what she wanted. She suddenly charged up her light sword and told him to fight. They began a very exotic battle. They both lifted off the ground and charged at the same time. His green blade slammed against her red one, his being in a defensive position. They each fazed and attacked each other for at least an hour. Then Ryoko decided to change it into long range combat using shields and balls of energy. A half-hour later it became a sword fight again. About 5 minutes after that they were back in the first position they were in. Ryoko on the offense and Dagger attempting to defend himself, only this time she altered that move. She kicked him where absolutely no man wants to be kicked, no matter what planet he's from. He fell to the ground howling in pain. Ryoko then got in his face and told him "Now remember no more secrets."  
  
After watching their display of who can over power the other, Washu walked out and told Ryoko to get back into bed. After a brief argument between the 2 Ryoko went to the bed that Washu had for her. Dagger was already up and followed Ryoko over to her bed. Washu was setting up machines around her to do some testing. "Where are the others?" Ryoko asked. "Ayeka and Sasami are in another room and everyone else I sent upstairs."(The lab is now below ground level) said Washu. "What happened to Ayeka and Sasami?" She asked. "Well Sasami tried to protect me with her Jurian powers and for some unknown reason Ayeka tried to save you. Weird isn't it?" Washu said. "You're kidding! What possessed Ayeka to do that I wonder?" "I have no idea, but it's time I have a talk with you 2." Ryoko and Dagger swallowed hard and looked at her with unreadable expressions.  
  
"Who do you love more Ryoko, Tenchi or Dagger?" Washu asked her. "I umm don't know." She responded, her eyes facing downward because of her guilt. Dagger eyes went wide with her reaction. "I figured that much. You and Dagger have become too close for this so-called plan to work." Washu told them. "You..You..you love me?" stuttered Dagger. Ryoko nodded still not looking into his eyes. "Oh my!" Washu said. "What's wrong?" Ryoko and Dagger asked simultaneously. "My Ryoko is going to be a mommy!" She yelled. Ryoko and Dagger face faltered. "What do you mean mommy?" Dagger asked. "Do I have to explain this? You got Ryoko pregnant she is going to be a mother to your child!" She screamed. Ryoko once again face faltered. "How? We didn't do umm you know." Ryoko asked.  
  
"Your species doesn't have to have sex. All you do is need to show your love for each other and sleep in the same bed. Sex is only a plus in your culture." Washu told them. Dagger's jaw dropped. Ryoko only beginning to awaken from the shock was startled by a screaming Sasami in the other room. Washu, Dagger, and Ryoko took off running towards the direction of the scream.  
  
Sasami had tears streaming down her face as she buried herself in the bed Washu left her. She had tried to wake Ayeka up, but she wouldn't move and her breathing was almost at a stop. Sasami knew the truth, no one had to tell her. Washu and the others ran in trying to comfort Sasami. Washu was tending to Ayeka a sad look on her face. She asked the others to take Sasami upstairs to the others. `Don't forget to tell her your news it might cheer her up.` Washu told her daughter. `She's dying isn't she Washu?` Ryoko asked. `Yes I'm afraid she is.` `Damn it. Why the hell did she try to save me?`  
  
***  
  
"It's o.k. Sasami." Ryoko was telling her friend. It had only been a half-hour and the 2 sat on Sasami's futon comoforting one another. Dagger had left to tell the others the good and bad news. Sasami looked up at Ryoko's eyes. Sasami could tell she was distant, she had something other than Ayeka on her mind and she was gonna find out what. "What's going on Ryoko?" She asked. Ryoko looked down and smiled at the blue haired princess. Her young innocent eyes begging for an answer, Ryoko decided now was the time to tell her. "Sasami," Ryoko began "I'm pregnant."  
  
Sasami's eyes got wide. "Really Ryoko?" Sasami asked. Ryoko nodded. "Oh, wow! That's amazing Ryoko! Did you tell the others yet?" "No, Dagger is going to." She answered. "Do you think my sister will make it?" Sasami asked. "Yeah I know it!" She answered. `Lier` She thought to herself.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"She's what?" Tenchi yelled. "Can we get off this subject?" Dagger asked Tenchi, who just pretended he didn't her that. "First Ryoko is almost killed, then it turns out Ayeka is dying, and now Ryoko is pregnant! This is all your damn fault." Tenchi kept on yelling and raving on like a lunatic. "He's got it bad." Yosho said to Kiyonie. "You can say that again." she replied. "Damn you! How could you do this, our family is falling apart because of you." Tenchi screamed. He ran off upstairs he had to talk to Ryoko he had to tell her how he felt.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cliffhanger! What will Tenchi see when he gets upstairs? What will he tell Ryoko? What sex is the baby? These questions and more will be ansered in the next chapter. My teachers keep assigning pointless essays so I have to do them. Does anyone want to know what is going on in the 'organizastion'? I'm gonna write a side story or focus more on it in the next chapter. Got any ideas? Put them in a review I could use them. Do you guys think I should focus some more on Kamidake and Mihoshi. I couldn't find a way to fit them in. GTG bye 


	4. Death and Deadly Dates

When Two Eyes Meet (Chapter 4): Death & Deadly Dates  
  
By, CoupleKeeper  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I'm writing this, do you think I own Tenchi Muyo? No, me neither. I own Dagger and this story though. Please keep in mind I'm terribly poor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: For those of you too lazy to read the other chapters quick refresher. Ryoko is getting married to a guy named Dagger. She is carrying his child, but Tenchi harbors feelings for her only to late. Ayeka is dying after trying to protect Ryoko? The 'organization' is out to get the Hakubi family. Mihoshi and Kamidake are also dating. Hope that helps.  
  
P.S. Don't forget this will be a T/R later! If you got mad at the Mihoshi/Kamidake comment about them being airheads. Remember who was talking there, Azaka and Kiyonie. Oh and for those of you to naive to see what's going on as a side story more will be revealed in this chapter. And I'm going to make up for that comment in this chapter.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Quotes"  
  
`Thoughts`  
  
Mind link  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tenchi was running for Sasami's room because he knew Ryoko would be with Sasami during this time. Tenchi felt he had to tell Ryoko how he felt before it was to late. He stopped in front of the princess's door. Once he caught his breath he casually opened the door to see Ryoko and Sasami going over magazines. Tenchi coughed to get their attention and Ryoko's head snapped up when she heard him. "Can I speak to you alone Ryoko? Alone?" Tenchi asked. "Yeah sure Tenchi, Sasami can you leave us alone for a while?" Ryoko asked the blued haired Jurian princess. "Okay, I wanna go make sure Ayeka is alright anyway." She answered. "I know she is kiddo. Ayeka isn't going to leave you alone with a pirate is she?" Ryoko told her. Sasami giggled and said, "Guess your right Ryoko. Bye!"  
  
Once Sasami was down the hall Tenchi closed the door and sat on the futon next to Ryoko. There was a silence for the longest time until Ryoko finally spoke "I take it your not happy about the pregnancy." "Well I'm not thrilled, but that's not the total reason I'm here." He replied. "Oh?" Tenchi started rubbing the back of his neck before replying to her. "Ryoko there is no easy way to tell you this... but I...I...I love you." Tears started streaming down her cheeks. `I can't believe he loves me. He loves me? How I'm pregnant? How can he love me?` She thought.  
  
Tenchi sighed, "I figured, you're in love with Dagger now, but I just had to tell you." As if she didn't even hear him she told him, "I don't know what to say." "You could tell me what I want to hear, but you have the baby to think about. Not to mention everyone would react if you changed your mind." He said with a bit of hope. "I have a confession to make." She blurted out. Tenchi gave her a inquisitive look. "This is what I've wanted all along." When she said this Tenchi's curiosity grew. "I've set this all up. You were supposed to fall in love with me, but it backfired in my face......" She told him everything that she had planned. But during all this something else was going on.  
  
* * *  
  
"I love you so much Kamidake! Please don't leave me!" Mihoshi begged a very saddened Kamidake. "I have no choice Mihoshi." He told her tears welling up in both their eyes. "You know that if something like this happens to the royal family I must avenge it." He finished tearing away from her gaze. "But what if you never come back? What if something happens to you? I wouldn't be able to live without you!" She pleaded. He sighed and looked back into her eyes. He could see the pain in her eyes, the begging. "Mihoshi I have two days before I go and I want you to do me a favor." He said. "Anything." Mihoshi replied. "Go and get dressed up and meet me back here in 2 hours, we're going out for tonight." He told her. Mihoshi just jumped up, kissed him, and ran off to get ready.  
  
Azaka and Kiyonie had been watching the two. "So he is finally going to do it? How long before you convinced him?" She asked. "Took me an hour and a half. Now maybe he'll be back to his old self." Azaka told her. "Yeah tell me about it. He's been a bubblehead since he started dating her." she said. Kiyonie looked over her shoulder to face him and blushed. He blushed back when he realized Kiyonie was almost in his lap. She scooted away from him, but he grabbed her wrist before she could get up. "Azaka?" Kiyonie asked. He didn't reply he just kissed her, both of them blushing deep crimson by the time they broke apart. Azaka moved towards her ear and whispered "I have wanted to do that for so long." Kiyonie sat there speechless unable to make a full sentence said "Wha..Wha..Why..you..that?" She stuttered out. Azaka looked right into her eyes and could tell she felt the same so he continued whispering into her ear "I love you and I think we should go out to dinner tonight." She reacted just like her partner. She jumped up, kissed him only much more passionately, and ran off. "She's so cute when she's nervous." Azaka said to himself.  
  
Azaka shot his head to the side when he heard someone laughing. Dagger was laughing and gasping for air. He was eventually able to speak "It took you long enough ya think?" "I don't see what's so funny. I'm not the one who got Ryoko pregnant before we were married." Azaka said with a sneer. "Take it back!" Dagger growled. Suddenly Washu came bursting through the lab door. "Dagger get your butt down in that lab now!" Dagger swallowed hard and walked into her lab. "Wuss" Azaka muttered under his breath. "What was that Azaka?" Washu asked. He just started denying he said anything. "Now who's the wuss?" Washu asked before walking back into her lab.  
  
"What is it *mom*?" Dagger asked saying the word mom like it was a sin. "Watch this." She told him. She then pulled out a remote, pressed a button, and down came a small television. On the screen it showed Tenchi kissing Ryoko, then Ryoko pulling away guiltily. Dagger started yelling "That SONOFABITCH!" Washu told him to calm down Ayeka was in the other room. Once he calmed down he was about to go after Tenchi when Washu stopped him. "You know the truth." she told him. "I can't believe it, I won't believe it." He whispered. "Dagger, she feels things for you both, but deep down where she can't reach, Tenchi is there waiting. She loves him and you know it, but she wants to stay with you the most because you're the father of the baby." Dagger was silently contemplating over what to do...  
  
`Leave her` his subconscious told him.  
  
`Never, she's the mother of my child` He told himself  
  
`She doesn't love you`  
  
`She does love me just not only me`  
  
`You know you deserve better than her`  
  
`No, I don't she deserves Tenchi if anything`  
  
`When you come out broken hearted I can do a thing 4 you`  
  
`I just want to see her happy, but not saddened`  
  
`I'm not gonna waste my time. Your just trying to be sensible`  
  
`That's the idea`  
  
Can you stop arguing with yourself here. I have more to say to you.  
  
"Washu?" Dagger asked her rather loudly. Washu gave him one of her crazy little cackles. "Your part of my daughter now. So we each can link with each other." She told him. "Is there anything else you want Washu?" He asked annoyed. "Yes you're gonna stay down here for a while. You will plan how we are to avenge Ayeka and stop this organization." "What about Ayeka?" "Oh well you a day and half to plan. I have to care for Ayeka. Now don't forget you can't leave from down here without a proper plan. I have to go now." Washu disappeared to the hospital wing of her lab while Dagger stood around thinking of what to do.  
  
* * *  
  
"We can't." Ryoko told Tenchi. She had just pulled away from a kiss. The first the two had ever passionately shared. Her heart telling her to go ahead, but her brain telling her she has a family to think about. "I understand," Tenchi solemnly told her "I just had to tell you and show you how much you mean to me Ryoko." "I love you so much Tenchi, but I love Dagger also. Him and I, we have a future together, a child to raise." "Yeah, you guys are having a kid now. That really complicates things." "If only we knew what we were getting ourselves into." Tenchi chuckled. "What?" Ryoko asked. "It's hard to picture you settling down Ryoko, you've always been such a free spirit." He told her. "Thanks for the encouragement." she mumbled.  
  
"We can still be friends, can't we?" she asked him. "Of coarse, you're too good of a friend to lose Ryoko." he said while staring into her eyes, Tenchi scooted closer to her and embraced her in a light hug. It made her smile as she thought `Now, that he comes to me I can't return the feelings. I never thought it would come out like this.` "I will make one promise I intend to keep Ryoko," he whispered to her "I will take revenge on those who tried to kill you and ended up hurting Ayeka and Sasami." Ryoko stopped smiling when he said this, she pulled away from his embrace and gave him a stern almost menacing look. "You will not Tenchi, this is between my family and these people, not you. I don't want you risking yourself for something like this." "Ayeka is my aunt remember? If I can't say I'm doing it for you and her, I'll say I'm avenging only her." "Damn loop holes." she mumbled.  
  
Ryoko, you and Tenchi get down here right now. Ayeka wants you, she has some last words to speak to you both. Washu said through the mind link. Fine we'll be down in a sec. She answered. "Tenchi, we have to go to Washu's lab, Ayeka has some things to say to us. Tenchi nodded and they both walked down stairs not speaking a word to each other.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ryoko, I hope you are happy with Dagger and you two get to raise the baby together." Ayeka told Ryoko in a raspy voice. "Thank you Ayeka, I promise to watch over Sasami for you too." She replied. Ayeka and Ryoko shared a brief hug before Ayeka spoke to Tenchi "Look after everyone for me Tenchi and I want you to know you need to move on after all this. I know about how you feel." Ayeka told him. Tenchi had tears brimming his eyes, Ayeka had known about how he felt for Ryoko and how he felt about the others. He may have loved Ryoko, but Ayeka had changed his life like the others, she had given him so much more to be thankful for in life and now she was leaving. Unable to ever come back. "Thank you." He told her, then kissed her on the forehead. "No, thank you. You have just given me the only thing I've ever wanted." After she told him she looked over in Sasami's direction and said, "Take care and listen to Ryoko now." Sasami gave he sister a tear filled hug and then Ayeka closed her eyes and died peacefully with a smile on her face. Her last thought was `I know I made the right choice, I just hope they understand why.`  
  
Washu covered her with a white blanket tears also in her eyes. Ayeka had shown compassion for them all in the past few months and it was only right they grieve for the loss of their friend. Tenchi was holding Sasami, both crying puddles of tears. `Her words, she meant them and she understood.` He thought. Ryoko tears softly coming down her cheeks as she thought `I wish we could have been better friends Ayeka.` Washu walked up behind Ryoko and took her should. She squeezed it reassuringly hoping it would help calm her daughter down. Thanks anyway mom. Ryoko told her. Just remember I'm always here to talk if you want to she replied. Ryoko sighed and walked off to find Dagger. They needed to talk.  
  
* * *  
  
It had been a day since Ayeka's death. Everyone trying to comfort one another as funeral plans were being made. As well as getting ready to put Dagger's so called plan into action. Everywhere you went there was always someone with someone else. Sasami and Ryo-ohki spent all day in the kitchen cooking as if the world was ending. Yosho and Washu constantly discussed Ayeka's funeral plans. Nobiyuki was always talking to someone around the house or at work. Azaka and Kiyonie sat on the couch cuddling and talking, Kiyonie always fiddling with her new diamond ring.(Wink Wink) No one saw Mihoshi and Kamidake much. Kamidake was back to his normal cool and calm self, but never left his fiancé's side, too afraid he would not return after his up-and-coming journey. Dagger was constantly off with Ryoko trying to talk about the baby instead of the loss of Ayeka. Tenchi stayed in his room all the time wondering what is to become of the family after the funeral, will they part or stay together? He could only wonder. The whole thing was unnerving.  
  
There was a quiet almost silent knock on Tenchi's bedroom door. "Who is it?" Tenchi asked. "It's me, Ryoko." The person relied. Tenchi got up and opened the door for her. She came in and quickly, but quietly closed the door. She walked in and sat on his bed leaving Tenchi staring at her. "Sit down" she hissed. He sat down next to her and asked her what was up. She told him "This is the last time I can speak with you or be alone with you." "Huh?" was all she got back. "Dagger knows everything, about the kiss, about your feelings, and... about my feelings." "He didn't hurt you did he?" "No, of coarse not. He only said if I'm with you anymore he'll leave because he can't stand to see me love someone else. He said he'd leave the baby and me." she whispered, tears flowing from her golden eyes. "He can't do this Ryoko, he can't force you to do this." She began sobbing into his shirt saying in between her cries, "I love you with all my heart Tenchi, but it just cannot be. I'm not even supposed to be here now."  
  
She sat in his arms crying for over an hour. Tenchi thought his life was over if he couldn't talk with Ryoko anymore. In fact he knew it was over unless... "Ryoko, I'm sorry, but I have to go somewhere and I swear we'll overcome this, together." Ryoko looked into his eyes and saw his determination, his readiness, and most of all his love. She nodded and disappeared as if she were never really there. The only thing she left was Tenchi in his sopping wet t-shirt. `If anyone can fix this Washu can.` He thought to himself. He walked out of his room and down the steps. Washu was no where around so he figured she must be in her lab. He walked in without a word to the others in the room. "Did anyone just see what I think I saw?" Sasami asked. "What Kiyonie asked the young Jurian. "Tenchi just went into Washu's lab." She told her. "So we all do that Sasami." Azaka replied. "Voluntarily?" Sasami said. Everyone just gave he a loom of awe, Tenchi go in there without being asked, impossible, they all thought.  
  
* * *  
  
Washu sat in front of her computer typing away as usual, not noticing the figure of Tenchi Masaki enter her lab and hover behind her. "Uhh... Washu, can I speak with you for a moment." he asked her as she nearly jumped five feet in the air.(Poor thing) After she settled down she asked "What is it Tenchi?" "Has Ryoko come to you with Dagger's request/threat?" "No, what is it?" she asked very worriedly. "She is not to be alone or speak with me anymore or else he will leave her and the baby." "Why?" `As if you don't know` she thought. "I'm in la..la..love with her." He stuttered. "Damn it, I told him so he wouldn't do anything rash. Look what consideration gets me." "You told him! How did you find out in the first place?" "I have my ways Tenchi and you know that."  
  
"Will you talk to Dagger since you screwed all this up? I promised Ryoko that we'll stay friends and that's all, but now we have nothing to hold onto." He whispered his last words. "Yes, I will, but I have to ask you something first." She told him. "Go ahead." "Are you going to ruin this for Ryoko?" "Ruin it?" "Yes, I know Ryoko is confused and it's her choice who to be with, but he is the father of the baby." "Yes, I think you're right Washu, I can't do this to her. I just want us to be friends. I can't live without talking with her." "I understand go ahead and leave now Tenchi." "Okay, but before I go when is Ayeka's funeral?" "Tomorrow the royal family will be her in a few hours and we need to get this done." Tenchi nodded to her and walked out of the lab the same way he came. "Damn it Dagger." Washu mumbled. Get your ass down here now Dagger! She sent through the link. Coming He responded.  
  
* * *  
  
Kamidake lay down on the bed holding the sleeping figure of his Mihoshi in his arms. `Hmm... My Mihoshi, it just has a perfect ring to it. Only if it would have been perfect last night when I asked her to marry me. I wonder if I should tell the others?` he thought. He also thought back to last night's events.  
  
-----------FLASHBACK-----------  
  
"Mihoshi," Kamidake said while picking up Mihoshi's hand "there is something I have wanted to do for the longest time." There was a silence as they stared deeply into each other's eyes. Kamidake got down on his right knee, pulled out a little navy blue box, and asked, "Mihoshi will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He snapped open the ring box after his words, but before Mihoshi could respond there was a loud crash. Everyone in the restaurant turned their head towards the door followed by several high pitched female screams. Mihoshi like a few others feinted at what they saw. Standing above a young waiter no more than 15 stood a tall figure cloaked in black holding a Jurian energy gun.(No the earthlings did not know what gun it was just it was a gun)  
  
Kamidake jumped up with a start activating his energy saber. The cloaked figure turned to Kamidake with angry red eyes. Kamidake charged yelling a Jurian knight battle cry, but was parried with exceptional ease by a second figure. Kamidake was able to get a good look at this second figure, but it went both ways. The figure threw Kamidake across the room and hissed through his teeth saying "It is not them. Just a damn Jurian knight and his wench. Let us go, the others will check in soon." With that the two men phazed away.  
  
Kamidake jumped 2 feet in the air when the disappeared. "Who the hell do they think they are saying that about Mihoshi?" He yelled almost bellowing at the spot where the two agents used to be. He was ready to run off and find them until he felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned and came face to face with Mihoshi. She quickly pulled him into a gentle and loving kiss before he could speak. He stood there looking stunned, as Mihoshi seductively whispered into his ear, "Yes I will marry you, now can we get back to the house?" She gave him a puppy dogface. "Let's go." He told her and they walked straight out of the restaurant. Of coarse, Kamidake threw some coins (Are yen coins?) at the doorman and walked down the street to the bus stop.  
  
-------------END FLASHBACK--------  
  
`I'm just glad she's safe` he thought, `I'll tell the others later.` Just then Mihoshi began to stir. "Mmmm... Hello my love." She whispered to him. "Yes hello my Mihoshi." He replied. She slowly pushed herself off of his chest and sat up next to him. She lay her head against his should while admiring the new ring on her fourth finger as she said, "I still can't believe we're engaged." "And neither can I. How did I get so lucky?" Mihoshi just smiled at him and asked, "Should I stop acting around the others?" "That's your choice, dear." "You won't get mad at me if I do?" "Nope not at all." "Okay because I don't want to let them all know I've only been acting like a dumb ditz all this time. It's fun playing out the role of dumb emotional blonde." She told him while looking him in the eye. "Maybe it's best if you do. I on the other hand am going to be usual me again since my nerves will be calmer." "Kamidake, who said I'm going to allow you to not be so nervous." Kamidake just swallowed hard. "Maybe I'll just be quiet now." he told her. `I better watch my mouth around her before I get myself into something` he thought. "No, please don't Kamidake. I really want to talk to you, we don't know a whole lot about each other outside our merry little family. I wanna find out more about you." "Okay Mihoshi, lets talk." He said.  
  
(A/N: Mihoshi's ring is solid gold with emeralds all around the edges.)  
  
* * *  
  
Azaka and Kiyonie where lying together in the woods. Cuddling and whispering to one another about how much they loved each other. Kiyonie looked lovingly into his eyes and said "Thank you." Azaka became clueless at this point. `Thank you?` he thought. He raised his left eyebrow questioningly, "for what?" He asked. "For giving me this" she pointed at her 24 carrot gold Jurian diamond ring, "and asking me that perfect question." she finished. "What question could I have possibly asked having to do with that ring?" He teased. She lightly punched her fiancé in the arm for his comment. "So, you wanna play like that do ya? Fine I guess I'll just have to tell Ryoko about your comment last night." She stated threatening to break out in laughter. Suddenly last night flashed before Azaka's eyes.  
  
---------FLASHBACK---------  
  
Azaka and Kiyonie were walking down the street, holding hands, and her head leaning on his shoulder. They were making their way to the Keiko Cafe for some coffee. It was about 8:00 and they had already gone out for dinner and walk in the park. Unknown to Azaka, Kiyonie was deciding something with herself. `Should I just come out and tell him I love him? What if he doesn't feel same though? I guess I just have to take a chance.` Kiyonie lifted up her head and as if on cue Azaka turned to her. She did the same and at exactly the same time they said each other's name. "You go first." She told him. "Okay, well Kiyonie, I love you." He told he straight out, but completely terrified she would say she doesn't feel the same.  
  
They stood there silently staring into each other's eyes then suddenly Kiyonie leaned in to kiss him. He instantly knew there was nothing to be afraid of, she felt the same. They closed the already small gap between them and shared a passionate kiss. His arms moved around her waist and hers around his neck. They did however fail to notice that since they stood in the middle of the sidewalk several people had stopped to applaud. Honestly the two could care less who saw. They were together and that was all that mattered. After awhile their lungs were screaming for air and they had to break apart, though they did so very reluctantly. Kiyonie shot her head to the side and gave they observers each horrible death glares. They got the hint and left except for two who just turned and slipped into an ally. The couple paid them no attention.  
  
As if nothing went on Azaka and Kiyonie walked away with only a few changes. Azaka's arm was circling Kiyonie's waist and they were closer then ever before. "So I think that was a yes, am I right?" Azaka asked. "You could say that." she replied. He cocked his head and raised his brow at her. He was giving her a look that said 'And what is that supposed to mean?' Kiyonie just giggled and told him "Yes Azaka I do love you too. With all of my heart." He smiled and whispered "So you don't mind?" "Mind what?" "What everyone is going to think. I mean I'm almost as old as Washu(Younger by a few thousand years), what will people say?" He told her painfully. "Aww... Azaka, let them say what they want. We're in love and that's all that matters." He kissed her forehead and told her "Kiyonie, I'm not going to be on this planet much longer since Ayeka's gone and I just have to ask." He got down on one knee and looked her straight in the eye. "Kiyonie Makibi, will you marry me?" Tears of joy began welling up in her eyes and she told him, "Oh Azaka! Nothing could make me happier!" Then she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply. Azaka slid the ring on during the kiss and held her hands.  
  
"How sweet. The lovers are getting married, let's all rejoice." Said a cocky male voice. They pulled away from each other and looked over to the side. There stood a Jurian man no older than 600. He held a Jurian knight sword with a green blade. Behind him stood an even younger Jurian who looked about 300. "Why don't you two come with me." The older man asked. "How about you get away from us." Azaka told him. Kiyonie leaned in and whispered "Azaka I didn't bring my gun." "It's okay." he told her while activating his own light sword. "Father" the younger Jurian asked. "What is it Saix?" The older Jurian snapped. "That is not the target." "Yes, I suppose you're right, but I feel like a kill right now son." "Yes of coarse dad." and with that the boy faded back into the shadows of the alley.  
  
Once the boy Saix was out of the way, the older Jurian attacked Azaka. Kiyonie jumped off to the side so as to not be hurt. Azaka was barely able to parry his attack. Azaka threw him off and slashed, but was stopped. (A/N: If you can write a better battle scene e-mail it to me. You'll be credited for your work) They went at it for several minutes when all of the sudden Kiyonie screamed. The Jurian stopped attacking and laughed. Azaka turned around with horror, Saix had a knife to Kiyonie's throat and had her pinned to the wall. Kiyonie was able to sputter out "I have it all under control." Azaka stood there wide-eyed and confused on whom to attack. Azaka knew Kiyonie would be fine once he saw her kick Saix where no man wants to be kicked. Azaka smiled at his bride to be and began fighting his opponent again.  
  
His opponent was caught off guard by Azaka's sudden attack. Azaka had him pinned to the wall just as Kiyonie was. The Jurian dropped his sword when he saw how close the blade was to slicing him. The Jurian dared to speak "Keith. Remember that name. I will face you again and then, you will be on the other side of the sword." "Oh stuff it!" Azaka interrupted. "You trained me well Azaka, but I don't remember you being the cocky one. Have you become so weak with that woman around, to the point where you are over confidant?" "What to you mean, I trained you well?" "Good-bye Azaka." With that Saix and Keith were gone.  
  
"What was that about?" Kiyonie asked her fiance. "I don't really know." He replied. Azaka turned around to face Kiyonie and ask her, "You're not hurt are you?" "No, I'm not hurt, but I do have one question for you. Why didn't you turn around when I told you I was fine?" "I was worried that's all." "Fine, I'll let you off this time, but you won't be so lucky next time." She told him. They left the alley walking hand in hand down the street, leaving gawkers in their wake. People had their own idea what the couple were doing in the alley.(HEHE*Snicker snicker*)  
  
Azaka started laughing and Kiyonie asked him what he found funny. He told her, "I was just thinking about Ryoko and her pregnancy." "What's so funny about that?" She asked. "Well since Ryoko always has her emotions bottled up inside she is going to be a wreck in a few months. Especially since she's so confused on who she loves more Tenchi or Dagger. Her powers will be gone soon too and she won't be able to faze away when she wants to cry." "That is not funny Azaka. She is going to be a wreck and need our support. And with what is going on around here it's going to get pretty bad." "I know, but just picturing Ryoko a powerless, emotional, pregnant woman is funny." Kiyonie punched his shoulder for that comment. "I'm telling her." Kiyonie told him. "You wouldn't dare!" "Wanna bet?" She gave him a wry smile to go along with it.  
  
"So, you still want coffee?" Azaka asked Kiyonie. "As long as your with me I don't care where we go." She told him with a smirk on her face. "Well the cherry blossom trees by the house are a nice place to be under at night." He told her with a smirk on his face also. "Hmm.. okay, but we'll pick up some coffee on the way to the bus." She leaned in and kissed him as they walked towards the coffee shop.  
  
-------END FLASHBACK-------  
  
So here they are under the cherry blossoms again. They might have stayed there all day if Ryo-ohki hadn't woken them up that morning. Now that everyone was busy at the house the two could go back to their spot as they called it.  
  
Azaka pulled a cherry blossom out of Kiyonie's hair and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "There's no need to tell Ryoko what I said." He told her. "Give me a reason not to tell her then." "Fine Kiyonie, you want a reason. How about I tell Washu you volunteer to try out her latest invention." `She has no idea what it is, but I do.` He thought. Kiyonie gave him a smile that made him frown. "Okay, but don't come near me for a week then." She told him. Azaka swallowed. "Fine, but don't tell Ryoko, please?" Her gave her a frown as he said this. Kiyonie smiled and kissed him. "Okay I won't tell Ryoko, but only because you're so cute when you act like that." she told him. "I'm only cute huh? Well I just have to prove I have some better qualities then." She knocked him over and pinned him down, "Guess you will" she said.  
  
She started kissing him passionately. They defiantly didn't care who saw them kissing because unknown to them. A little blue-haired princess was fighting back laughter in a near by bush. Sasami had to leave though when she realized what came next. She scurried away on her hand and knees all the way to the house, where she collapsed with laughter.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Authors Notes: Well R+R please. Next chapter will focus on the organization only. It will be semi short, but still okay. Dumb teachers are still giving me too much work, but the next chapter will be easier to write, I hope. I also got the dumbest e-mail a while ago. Some person asked me if I owned Tenchi Muyo. Obviously a joke, but not a very good one. Well e-mail me and review. And don't forget, if your a flamer and the characters pop from the screen and attack it's your own fault. 


	5. The Organization

When Two Eyes Meet: The Organization (Chapter 5)  
  
By: CoupleKeeper  
  
Disclaimer: As for those of you who are to stupid to know thins I don't own the characters of Tenchi Muyo. I plan to become rich and then buy it, but I have many years to wait. I at least wanna own Tenchi and Ryoko! They are so cute together!  
  
A/N: Okay peoples, this chapter is basically totally about the organization. The people who are trying to kill our beloved Ryoko, Washu, Ryo-ohki, Dagger, and maybe even Tenchi. Now that Ayeka's gone and the sparks are gonna fly in this chapter and the next. This is gonna be semi short, but hopefully good. Let's not forget to review your writer because I have very few and am becoming discouraged. I have only 14 reviews for 4 chapters *Tears* You people are mean!  
  
OH WELL! On with the story.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
The Organization's private headquarters  
  
Somewhere in the outer reaches of the Sol System........  
  
"Send in Tory!" Boomed Lady Serena to her servants. "At once your ladyship." They replied to her. As if by magic a blue haired young female Jurian appeared. "Yes, my lady?" She asked well bowing. "Oh stop it Tory, you don't bow to your sister! You may work for me, but family is always family." Tory looked up at her older sister with curiosity. Tory was giving her a look that said 'what-are-you-getting-at?' "Hug?" Serena asked with open arms. Tory ran up to her sister and strangled her in a hug. "You're never going to grow out of this little kid stage are you?" Serena asked her. "Hey, I'm only 15!" Serena laughed at her little sister. "Yes, starting today you are, I guess. Maybe you want your gift and a new mission for your team?" Tory pulled away and stared at the Brunet. "You mean your finally going to give us a real assignment?" Tory asked with incomparable enthusiasm.  
  
"So, what is our task?" Tory asked. "Well, you get a group assassination. You'll be the first task team to do an assassination throughout the organizations history. Your succession shall be a landmark event. In fact, I might be able to promote your team." The Lady Serena replied to her younger more naive sister. Tory's curiosity got the better of her and she dared ask "Doesn't Dagger usually handle assassinations?" "Yes Tory, Dagger was on the case, but we had to let him go." "Serena, tell me you didn't!" "No, I did not have the heart to. Even if I did Dagger has done to much for us and he deserved to leave peacefully." "But why would he want to leave? Was he caught?" Serena gave her sister a pitiful laugh before answering her. "No, he was not caught, he fell in love," Serena gave a sneer before continuing "with his target."  
  
Tory started to giggle madly, in between giggles she said, "Dagger fall in love, with a target? Sister you're obviously mistaken." "What are you laughing at," Serena snapped, "the two shall be wed within a week." Tory shut up instantly. "Sorry for my outburst. May I request the name of the target?" "The entire Hakubi family as well as anyone who stands in the way. A very rich noble is funding this so I expect it to be done right." "The space pirate Ryoko and the super genius Washu?" Serena just nodded to her. "Well, I'll go inform the others." Tory told her. "Don't you want your gift first Tory?" Asked Serena in a playful voice. "Okay!" She answered. Serena called for Tory's gifts to be brought into the room. In a matter of minutes a servant had escorted two men into the room, while two more servants brought gifts.  
  
Tory raised her left eyebrow and gave her sister a questioning look. Serena just sighed as the boxed items were handed to Tory. When Tory opened the 4 boxes she had pulled out a nice selection of weapons. She pulled out a new energy whip, a light sword, a 24-millimeter energy pistol, and one of the newest models of invisible portals. Serena began to explain who the people were and the importance of the weapons. "Okay Tory these are new additions to your team, Keith and his son Saix. They are ex-Jurian soldiers and some of the best. The weapons would aid you on your next mission as well." "Thank you," Tory began, "you two lets go. You're leaving on your first task in a half-hour." The soldiers nodded and walked off with Tory. Serena sighed and muttered, "what am I going to do with her?"  
  
* * *  
  
Two hours later........  
  
A young blonde woman ran into Serena's private chambers in ripped and tattered clothing. The woman immediately bowed at Serena's feet saying, "your Ladyship Tormichi has returned." Serena instantly snapped her head towards the door and yelled. "He's still alive? Send him in right away." The servant quickly took off down the corridor. Serena stopped brushing her hair and went sit on her bed. She had a distant look on her face when Tormichi entered the room. He bowed on one knee until she snapped out of it and told him to stand.  
  
"I didn't think you had survived your mission." Serena told him, "I had to send my sister's team on the task. Where have you been for the past two days?" Tormichi spoke with fear in his voice, "I had to struggle to get here. It seems instead of killing the target; I killed Ayeka, the first crown princess of Jurai. The Jurian guard has been sent out to look for us." "You're the one who killed the princess. Too bad Dagger didn't kill you when he had the chance because now you're to die." Serena pressed a button on her watch and spoke "take him away" into it. Two men materialized next to Tormichi and grabbed his arms. As he struggled to get free of their grasp, Serena sentenced his official death. He was taken away to be executed, but not before Serena told him, "I refuse to be hunted by the Jurian Empire for your feeble mistake."  
  
* * *  
  
3 hours later.......  
  
Serena was searching headquarters for her younger sister. It seems there may have been a possible success or so Serena had heard. She was on her way into the main hall when she heard laughter coming down the left hallway. It sounded as if a celebration were taking place. Serena took off in a run once she heard these sounds. She was quite curious about her sister's well being.  
  
Once she reached the hall she realized there was a celebration going on. It was in honor of her sister's team, but not because they had finished the mission. No, there would have been a much bigger celebration if they finished a mission as important as this. No, this only signified that the team had a break through that will deliver them the win, hands down. She hurriedly scanned the room for her sister. She was relieved to see her standing by the newest members of the organization, Saix and his father Keith. Serena walked up to her sister and the others determined to find out what exactly happened.  
  
Serena coughed to interrupt the current conversation. Everyone in the room quickly shut up and knelt on one knee. "Stand and continue as you were." She commanded them, they listened and obeyed. "Tory," Serena gave a brief pause for effect, then continued, "come walk with me, I would like to know the current state of our mission." Tory complied and strolled out of the room with her sister. "So...?" Serena asked her. Tory replied at a leisurely pace, "Well Saix and Keith did not prove much help, but did happen to run into a Jurian knight and a Galaxy Police officer. Yuske and Karmon ran into the same thing. It seems the four are in charge of protecting the royal family," Tory snickered then went on, "but with what happened to the princess I'm not so sure. Though our break through came from Rena, she was spying on the house. The princess is having a funeral on Earth in two days and the Hakubi family is having problems. As well as coping with Ayeka's death, it seems Prince Tenchi has fallen in love with Ryoko. I guess Dagger has competition, but I find I might be able to do a double take down since Finara's team is having trouble assassinating the royals. I figure that if we impose on the princess's funeral and kidnap Ryoko we can catch several birds with only the flick of one stone. Washu, Dagger, Yosho, Tenchi, the knights, and the two GP will all come after her. They might even bring Sasami. Once they get here we take them down, no more, and no less."  
  
The two stood in silence for three minutes as Serena soaked up all of the information. Serena nodded and broke the silence; "Okay it's settled. I approve of your plan and think this will defiantly promote your team in rank. Any other information I should know." Tory gave her sister a wry smile and said, "Yes, it seems Ryoko's capture will come even easier. She's pregnant with what happens to be Dagger's child." Serena nodded and told her sister to return to the party. "I've got some serious arrangements to make for our visitor." Serena told her followed by a sinister and menacing laugh. Tory left as Serena began walking back to her room. "It's going to be a long day." Serena muttered  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Well I know very short, but it does give you some information as to who the organization is. I know it probably sucks, but get used to it. There's more where this comes from. Remember my warning flamers. If somehow reality is altered it is not my fault. Whatever the characters do to you is your problem. But if you gave me a good review I'm sure the alternate Tenchi and Gang will give you a hug and a thank you. They like praise and so do I so give me constructive critizem if you got it. Cuz that ain't a flame, it's a compliment. Nobody's perfect at least not in this universe. Does anyone know about Tenchi's? Nope didn't think so. Chapter 6 is coming soon. I haven't started it so I don't have title to tell you. Just wait. 


	6. Taken Without A Chance

When Two Eyes Meet: Taken Without A Chance  
  
By, CoupleKeeper  
  
Disclaimer: I have a dream, that one day Tenchi Muyo shall be mine! But right now and in the near future it's not. I shall become rich and successful and buy out AIC/Pioneer. Then I will make a new series dedicated to Ryoko 3 Tenchi and vise-versa. I do not own these characters except for a few. I do own the plot and if it were like the movies or another fic, I wouldn't know. So don't sue because I have nothing to get taken. *Pulls lint out of empty pocket* Unless you want dryer fuzz then I have nothing.  
  
A/N: I have decided to give the people what they want, Violence. Raw and emotional Tenchi and Dagger go one on one fighting. Thank Kia Saphia for it. But, I promise this will be longer than chapter 5. I had trouble with the title, but I got it in the end. This chapter is mainly stuff that we don't need, but can make this story interesting. Well here goes chapter 6!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Notes!  
  
Mind link  
  
"Talking out loud"  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
(Author's notes)  
  
1 Day before Ayeka's funeral........  
  
Arrival of the Royal Family........  
  
Ryoko was pacing back in forth in front of the house. She was nervous as Hell to see the Jurian Royals. Dagger stood by the front door talking to Yosho (He's always in his younger form now) while rubbing his sore jaw. He got into an argument with Ryoko about Tenchi and her hormones decided to let Ryoko's fist pay a visit to Dagger's face. Tenchi was talking to Sasami and Mihoshi about 20 feet from Ryoko. Washu and Kiyonie were standing around staring at the current arrangement thinking ~What-the-hell-is-going- on-with-them? ~  
  
Suddenly all when dark and three figures appeared on the dock of the lake. The huge ship covered what seemed like all of Okayama. When the others looked towards the figures they could easily tell the 2 empresses had been crying over their daughter/niece. Misaki looked up and saw them all standing there; she instantly broke into a run. This caused them all to go into a defending stance, all except Dagger who was clueless to what was going on. She stopped in front of them and immediately scanned the area, her gaze stopped at Dagger and she turned to Ryoko and asked, "Is that the man you plan to marry Ryoko?" Ryoko nodded and smiled because she knew what was coming to him.  
  
Misaki took off so fast Dagger didn't know what hit him. One minute he's glancing at everyone trying to get some sort of hint on what to do, the next he has the wind knocked out of him and he's struggling to get free from Misaki's hug. "Oh Ryoko, he's so cute!" Misaki shouted above Dagger's cries for help, "You got yourself a real catch." Tenchi threw a jealous glare over in Dagger's direction once Misaki let go and made he way to Ryoko. "Aww Ryoko I can't believe you're pregnant. So what's the baby's sex?" Misaki asked Ryoko once she let go and gave her a look over. Ryoko was panting when she said "Boy." Everyone's jaw dropped except for Misaki, Fanaho, Azusa, Washu, and Ryoko. Misaki went around giving her death hugs and comments to each. She told Washu "You must be so proud!" And told Nobyuki and Yosho they should visit Jurai soon. She told Kiyonie and Mihoshi that she put a good word in for them at Galaxy police. Kiyonie was simply ecstatic at the idea of a promotion. Misaki hugged Tenchi extremely tight and said, "A prince does not glare at a friends fiance like that. It seems the royalty around here will have to have a chat." Tenchi tried to smile, but it was just impossible. In one swift hug Misaki held Azaka and Kamidake, quickly cutting off their air supply. "I heard about you guys and those two," Misaki pointed at the GP's and then back at the knights, "I'm so happy to see that you both found someone!"  
  
After Misaki said her hellos everyone else she turned to her two favorite people here. "Sasami!" Misaki yelled, tears welling up in her eyes. "Mommy!" The blue haired princess said before running up to the young empress. The long, blue haired empress gave her a tear filled hug before pulling her away and saying, "Sasami; you've grown so much." Misaki once again pulled her last remaining daughter into another hug. It was true Sasami hadn't seen her mother for a year and she had grown in height by about a foot taller. She had just undergone a growth spurt in not only height, but in maturity. She was beginning to look less like her mother and more like Tsunami every day.  
  
Misaki let go of her daughter when she felt a tug at her dress; she looked down and saw Ryo-ohki. "Meow?" Ryo-ohki asked with her arms open. Misaki bent over and gave Ryo-ohki one of her death hugs, but Ryo-ohki didn't care. "Wow," Fanaho said to Washu, "I think that's the first time anyone has ever wanted one of my sister's hugs and enjoyed it." Washu and Fanaho both started to laugh until they saw the look Misaki was giving them. "Ahem" Azusa coughed, trying to get everyone's attention. They all looked at him and waited only seconds for his answer "So are we going to stand out here all day? It's very cold out here." Everyone started to laugh and walk inside.  
  
"So, tomorrow we hold her funeral." Fanaho stated trying to make conversation. She got sad looks from everyone, but they still kept the conversation going. "There isn't going to be photographers and video cameras there, are there?" Sasami asked her family. "No, we figured we'll keep this a family affair, it'll be better this way." Fanaho replied to them all... Ryoko sighed and said, "I've got to be getting to bed, and you know the baby and all." "Of coarse Ryoko, you'll need your sleep now, but we also have the funeral to deal with." Washu told her. Ryoko nodded and stood up to leave, Dagger jumped up to help her to their room. Tenchi throwing Dagger jealous glares until they left the room.  
  
Fanaho coughed and gave Tenchi a death glare he stopped immediately. "Tenchi, Misaki, Azusa, Yosho, will you all meet me up at the shrine in a half-hour. You can come too if you want Nobiyuki, he is your son." Fanaho stood and walked towards the shrine leaving Washu, Sasami, Mihoshi, Kiyonie, Azaka, Kamidake, Ryo-ohki, and Nobyuki looking stunned. Tenchi silently swore under his breath. "So Tenchi what is this all about?" Nobyuki asked his son with a hint of suggestion. Yosho replied instead of Tenchi though, "Nobiyuki, you do not need to worry, we can handle Tenchi, and it was nothing like that!" Yosho then just stood and walked towards the shrine with Azusa following him. Nobiyuki just leaned back, crossed his arms, and grumbled something that sounded like "my boy is nothing like me." Tenchi told the others he would see them later and Misaki did the same, then they both left.  
  
"I wonder what that's all about." Kiyonie stated to the group. "Well if you really want to know, I suppose I could tell you!" Washu chimed as she jumped up. "Like how?" Nobiyuki asked her because he was very interested in what his son was up to. "I am the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe, the mother of the problem, and an Elder Goddess so you guess how!" Washu told them much to cheerfully to their liking. "The mother of the problem?" Kamidake asked. Washu replied just as cheerful and bubbly as the ditzy Mihoshi, "Yup, and Tenchi's in love with Ryoko!" That earned an anime style drop from Nobiyuki, Kamidake, Azaka, and Kiyonie. Kiyonie shot back up and asked or more like commanded the ditz to tell her, "Why are you not surprised about that?" Mihoshi giggled like a schoolgirl and told her happily, "I've always known Tenchi had a crush Ryoko!"  
  
Kiyonie just dropped again, but this time Azaka caught her before she hit the ground. "Thank you Azaka." Kiyonie gave him a kiss. "Anytime Kiyo," He whispered before kissing her back. "Oh will you two get a room!" Sasami yelled, Kiyonie and Azaka blushed deeply, but Kiyonie decided to get a little bold. "I think that's a good idea Sasami." Kiyonie purred into Azaka's ear, she also told him something else the others couldn't hear, but got a good guess. Azaka's eyes went wide and he nodded as Kiyonie pulled him up the stairs. "Say goodnight Azaka." She told him out loud as she walked backwards whispering in his ear all the way. "Goodnight Azaka." He said before disappearing in the hallway.  
  
"The boy is whipped." Kamidake stated, but quickly shut up when he got a glare from his fiance. "Maybe we should all go to bed." Mihoshi said coldly before walking up the stairs without so much as another look at Kamidake. Kamidake stood to run after her, but he got a comment from Washu first, "Now who's whipped." Kamidake just ran after her while Washu and Sasami laughed. "It's late Washu; I'll see you tomorrow." With that Washu went to her lab and Sasami went to her room with Ryo-ohki.  
  
* * *  
  
The Shrine.........  
  
Tenchi, Misaki, Azusa, Yosho, and Fanaho all sat around a little table sipping tea eyeing one another. It had been five minutes of silence and countless stares for Tenchi. They hadn't even asked him if he wanted tea, they just put it in front of him. Fanaho didn't have her normal calm look about her though, instead she held her gaze at Tenchi giving him a cold glare. Azusa and Misaki had both figured out what was going on by then and only gave emotionless glances at Tenchi. Yosho had known for sometime about his grandson's love for the alien girl, but had refused to mention it.  
  
"You know why I brought you all here am I correct?" Fanaho asked the collection of royalty. She got simple nods as a response and that was all she wanted. "Tenchi, you know that you badly represent the empire by showing your jealously without thought." Fanaho stated plainly with her eyes locked on him. "Do you want the truth Fanaho?" Tenchi asked. Fanaho nodded her gaze still unmoving. "I could care less about how I represent the empire. I love her," Tenchi told her, venom, love, and despair in his voice, "and I refuse to give up on her. She can claim to love Dagger, but I know she cares for me as well." Fanaho's face lightened as she thought of what was happening ~I feel sorry for him, he has no idea she's not in love with him. I could be wrong though. This might play out to be a fun trip in the end~ Fanaho smirked, but gently told him "Well you seem so set on ruining Jurai's representation that I hope you don't do anything rash."  
  
"Rash? Define what you mean by rash because it might have already crossed my mind!" Tenchi yelled as he slammed his fist on the table. "Don't raise your voice at your great grandmother, Tenchi." Yosho told him with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Which only earned him glares from his father, aunt, and mother. After disregarding her son's comment Fanaho went back to the conversation, "Rash as in fighting Dagger or trying to stop the wedding." Tenchi gave the empress a sly smirk, "Like I said it's already crossed my mind and I've already decided." "What on Tsunami has gotten into you boy?" Azusa questioned. "You people all have." Tenchi stood up looking each one in the eye; "You're what's gotten into me. No one cares what I think, or feel about this engagement. All you do is tell me I have to deal with it and act like a prince. Well I'm not going to be prince. In fact I'll tell you right now Azusa the only way I'm taking the crown is if it gives me Ryoko, but it doesn't so I'm not going to be a prince. Just wait till tomorrow when I see those two together, I won't hesitate to go at him, I've been merciful these past days and I'm through with it." Tenchi just walked out of the office, red with anger and steam literally coming from his ears.  
  
Misaki gave her sister a questioning look, but no words, though Fanaho needed none she spoke as if there were words. "You needed to be here too Misaki, you are his aunt and one of the best to help us deal with it." "I'm not quite so sure sister, Yosho was your son not mine. He's the one who hasn't explained anything to him." Yosho just put his hand behind his head and rubbed his neck smiling. "Now I know where Tenchi gets that obscene habit from." Azusa stated while shaking his head. Fanaho gave him a look that said, don't-talk-about-my-son-like-that. "He's mine too you know." Azusa mumbled, Misaki chuckled, and Yosho just rubbed his neck some more with a sheepish laugh.  
  
"He'll try to win her back, oh how children grow-up so fast." Misaki stated mildly. "This shall be a lot of fun to watch, don't you think?" Fanaho asked, they all nodded yes. "I'm very proud of him," Azusa began, "his Jurain instincts are kicking in and he'll make a great emperor." Yosho smiled and said, "He might never become emperor, but at least he will be able to protect his mate. Provided he wins of coarse." "Does Dagger even know what is going to happen over the next few weeks?" Misaki asked her nephew Yosho. "Most likely yes, but lets not tell him if he doesn't, it could make things more interesting." He replied. "Okay," Misaki said, "now if you're all done playing the good family members, I say we start placing bets on the winner!"  
  
* * *  
  
Back with Tenchi......  
  
~That jackass thinks he's going to keep my Ryoko, well he better be prepared to fight for her. Today is the last day he's going to get away with stealing her. He came in, got Ayeka killed, got my Ryoko pregnant, and now we're all at risk. He's got nerve coming into our lives and ruining everything, just as I thought everything was falling back into place. ~ Tenchi thought as he trudged up the dirt path to the quiet house. He talked to himself in his thoughts unaware of what was truly going on. He was also unaware of what he kept calling Ryoko. ~My Ryoko pregnant with his child. I still cannot believe it. But I won't take it as the end, not until she can tell me she will never love me. ~  
  
He reached the house and stopped before opening the door. He knew someone was awake, he could sense it. Tenchi slowly slipped through the door and sniffed the air. His first reaction was a menacing growl and one word, "Dagger...." He walked straight towards the kitchen with only one thing on his mind; tonight's the final warning. Tenchi slinked into the kitchen and starred at Dagger. Tenchi watched carefully as Dagger made a cup of tea. "Up late are we not?" Tenchi asked pure venom in his voice. Dagger felt the hostility in his voice and shivered at it. Something wasn't right with Tenchi, but he should just play along for now. "Yes Ryoko is having a hard time sleeping and I offered to make her some of Washu's knock out tea."  
  
"Yeah I bet." Tenchi muttered. Dagger just glared at him, his nocturnal sights staring deeply at Tenchi. "Is there something wrong?" Dagger asked him non-chalantly. "Oh wow you figured it out; you must deserve an award." Tenchi told him with a cocky tone in his voice. "Stop acting like such a rich brat and tell what problem you have with me." "You really want to know well then, I guess I'll tell you. You stole my Ryoko, got her pregnant, killed my aunt, and put us all in more danger then we already were in. I just wanted to let you know today was the last day that I'd keep silent."  
  
"You do not seem to be keeping silent. I mean I hear words coming from your mouth so that the warning has no meaning." That just blew Tenchi over the edge, before Dagger had any idea what was going on Tenchi had Dagger pinned to the ground with a fist at the ready. "Don't toy with me Dagger, I mean what I say and this is your only warning." Tenchi then just got off Dagger and walked up stairs leaving Dagger in a daze of amazement as well as amusement.  
  
Tenchi was walking towards his room when he noticed Ryoko's door open. ~Maybe I'll just pop in and say hi. ~ He thought. He walked up to the door and noticed Ryoko had tears on her face. He quickly ran up and sat next to her on the bed. Simply torn apart by her tears. "What's wrong my Ryoko?" He tears stopped instantly. ~What did he call me? Since when am I his Ryoko? ~ "I.. Uh.. had a nightmare about Kagato controlling me again." Tenchi saw the pain in her face and he cringed. "Don't worry my Ryoko, he's not coming back, I won't let him." ~There he goes again with the 'My Ryoko' thing, what has gotten into him? ~  
  
"Um.. Tenchi may I ask you a question?" She asked slightly shy about it. "You just did, but go ahead." ~Kame he is even starting to sound like me. ~ "Why are you calling me your Ryoko?" Tenchi was about to answer, but they heard someone clear their throat. Tenchi looked up and gave another deep feral growl. Dagger stood in the doorway holding a cup eyeing the two on the bed. "I have to be going, I've got training in the morning," Tenchi said, "as well as other important matters." Tenchi walked out of the room grazing Dagger's shoulder as a challenge. Dagger didn't accept or retaliate in anyway. He just handed Ryoko her tea and lay back down.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning...  
  
~So the games begin. ~ Tenchi thought with a wry smirk as he sat up in bed. ~Oh Damn it Ayeka's funeral is today. ~ Tenchi's ears picked up a conversation going just outside his door. Even though he was a good ten feet from it her could over hear their whispers.  
  
"Tenchi's instincts have kicked in and Ryoko was chosen." Fanaho whispered to her friend  
  
"I knew he would soon. Since you're taking bets put me down for twenty yen on him winning and another 10 that he marks her on the first night for life." Washu told Fanaho.  
  
~What do they mean by my instincts and what's more why are they taking bets! ~ He thought with his anger rising at each moment. He swiftly, but quietly threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before opening his door to reveal the two women. "So what are you up to ladies?" He asked politely, but with a tinge of curiosity. "Absolutely nothing Tenchi." The both said at exactly the same time. ~They're defiantly hiding something from me. ~ Tenchi eyed them both suspiciously before walking down stairs. "That was close." Washu whispered. Fanaho and Washu turned as they heard Tenchi yell, "I heard that!" Washu motioned for Fanaho to come into the lab and she did.  
  
* * *  
  
The Greatest Little Scientist in the Universe's lab.........  
  
"Great now he's going to kill us if he finds out we knew exactly what was happening." Said Little Washu. "He will be angry, but if we wait till after his instincts die down some he won't kill us." Fanaho replied to the child-like scientist. "Yes, but he isn't even fully conscious of his actions so it might escalate his anger." Fanaho turned her back to Washu before replying. "Washu, it's our job to make sure it doesn't turn ugly, but other than that we can't do anything." Washu nodded and snapped her head in the direction of the door. "Mihoshi" was all she could get to come from her mouth.  
  
Mihoshi was walking through the lab snickering and thinking ~Maybe I should blow something up just for the hell of it. Keep my image up until I tell those two. ~ She spotted just the thing a new invention of Washu's. It had a big red button on it that read in blue letters MIHOSHI DON'T TOUCH! ~Yeah maybe just to keep my image up, and watch her get mad. ~ Mihoshi started to detour over to the machine, smiling all the way. "Oh what does this button do?" Mihoshi asked rather loudly trying to get Washu's attention.  
  
Washu came running and yelling towards Mihoshi. Mihoshi just stopped when she saw Little Washu's face. Washu ran up to her confused by why she stopped, but knowing she might start again kept her moving. Mihoshi just dropped on the floor laughing with her sides in pain the entire time. "What is so funny Mihoshi!" Washu asked/yelled at the blonde GP. Fanaho just walked in and Mihoshi stopped.  
  
"Oh hello Fanaho, I thought Ryoko was here with Washu not you. I guess now I only have to tell her." Mihoshi told her. Fanaho nodded and gave her a reassuring look. "Well Washu I just came to let you know that I'm no longer going to be the Mihoshi you know." Washu just gave her a questioning look, but Mihoshi didn't stop. "I'm not the ditz you think I am really what you would call a genius. I don't like the attention I get so I act stupid so no one notices. Only certain people have ever known, but I figure since I'm engaged I might as well act like my true self." "You've told Kamidake haven't you?" Washu asked. "Oh he has always known so has Kiyonie, Azaka, Fanaho, Misaki, Azusa, and Sasami." Washu just nodded.  
  
Mihoshi saw the surprise in her face, so she decided to try and talk about something useful. "So Washu have you gotten the new forms of trans dimensional portals done yet?" Washu instantly snapped out of her funk and made conversation. "Yes I did Mihoshi, would you like to come see them?" "Okay." Fanaho just stood there and nodded. "Those two are going to be the best of friends. I just know it."  
  
* * *  
  
With Dagger and Ryoko.........  
  
"Dagger, we have to talk." Ryoko stated while sitting on the bed. "What is it dear?" He asked her with an expression of worry. "If we're going to make this work, I have a few ground rules to lay down with you." Her words got more serious as she spoke "First since I'm pregnant and I'm not glass don't treat me like I'll break at any minute. Second, Tenchi is my friend and you're not going to restrict me from him. I'm the only one with that authority. Third I want you two to at least try and become friends with him, for me." Dagger gave her and exasperated look and decided to tell her about last night. "Your third condition might not happen for a while. Tenchi attacked me last night and I think it's cause he is just going through Jurian maturing. You know protecting the one he wants for life." He trailed off with his last sentence. Ryoko just sighed and knew what was going to happen for the next month. "As if pregnancy wasn't enough." She muttered.  
  
"Tell me about it, either for a month straight or until I'm dead I have to battle him every waking moment." Dagger said with a harsh growl at the end. Ryoko didn't even hear him she was to wrapped up in her own thoughts. ~I can't believe he loves me enough to start his Jurain maturing stage, but now I don't know what to do. I love Dagger, but I love Tenchi so much too. This baby is making things even more complicated now too. I know I would go to Tenchi in a heartbeat especially know that this proves he loves me, but I don't know if I would miss Dagger. ~ Ryoko's thoughts were interrupted by the voice of her mother. You know Ryoko things don't have to be so hard. Hello mother, nice to know you ease drop on my thoughts. At least with Dagger I get some privacy. But now that you're here how can you help? Easy my darling daughter! I can tell you to follow your heart! Oh you're a big help mother, a big help. Glad to be of service to you! Ryoko closed the link before her mother could start something else.  
  
"Come on lets go down stairs, but I'm going to warn you right now. Whatever Tenchi does I'm not even going to stop, I'll just be some girl watching and screaming for the horror to stop." She snickered at the sheer thought of it. "Oh and don't kill him, Azusa and the others won't let him kill you so do us all that favor. Okay Dagger?" Dagger nodded grinning like an idiot the whole way down stairs. Should I provoke a fight or let it come naturally? Dagger asked through their mind link. Let him start it. I want to have fun with this, but I'm warning you. If you hurt him any more than you have too, I'll kill you. She replied. "I believe you darling." He whispered only audible to Ryoko, Dagger, and Tenchi due to his increased hearing.  
  
Tenchi growled at the sound of his rival coming downstairs. ~I still can't see why he sleeps with her. I don't believe a word Washu said, as far as I'm concerned and as clear as I see it, he raped her. Today is the last day he's going to pull any shit though.~ Tenchi thought. Tenchi casually walked over by the steps and looked up towards the couple. "Hello Ryoko," Tenchi said cheerfully, "and Dagger." he added coldly. "Hello to you to Tenchi." Dagger told him without another thought. Tenchi glared at Dagger before trying to continue a conversation with Ryoko. But before he could Ryoko did, "Sorry Tenchi, Dagger I have to go talk to mom, bye." She hurriedly took off into the lab, trying to avoid conversation with Tenchi. She knew how bad conversations with Jurain males can get once they are going through this stage.  
  
"This is all your fault." Tenchi told him bitterly. "Oh how so?" Dagger asked. "You just had to interfere with us didn't you? You've brought us hell and you've stolen Ryoko. I should kick you ass right here." Tenchi said, disgust plainly in his voice. "I don't want to hurt you to bad. I mean then I'd have to deal with Ryoko, and she's so much more of a challenge then you. Even though she is pregnant too." That really got Tenchi pissed. He gave Dagger a glare that would send anyone to the grave. Dagger just brushed it off as if some child had just called him dumb. "You and me outside in ten minutes. I'm through playing your games."  
  
"Fine with me, little boy." Tenchi growled fiercely at Dagger's response, but just went upstairs to get Tenchi-Ken. Dagger laughed to himself, whispered "foolish boy", and then walked outside. He passed Ryoko on his way out, he could tell she was ease dropping. "Nosy aren't we?" He asked. She chuckled, but kept her large grin. "He challenged you." She said, her smile never faltering as they walked towards the shrine. Dagger just nodded his head thinking of how fun it will be to see the boy squirm. Don't get any ideas like that! Ryoko scolded through their link. You take the fun out of life darling, you know that? No I don't, you can fight him, but not to the point where he gets injured. Am I clear on this? Yes dear! Ryoko closed off the link and thought ~I got the boy eating right out of the palm of my hand.~ Hello Ryoko. Mom! What? Can't a mother listen to her daughter. Ryoko could feel the grin on her mothers face. Good bye mother! Ryoko once again closed the link off from everyone this time. Now not even Ryo-ohki could hear her thoughts. "Does everyone listen to me?" She mumbled, but didn't expect an answer. "Yes they do." Dagger told her; a goofy smile played across his face.  
  
They passed the others on their way to the shrine and explained what was going on. They got a weird reaction from Sasami when they told her though. She went straight up to Mihoshi and said, "I told you so. Now cough up the 50 yen, you lost the bet." Mihoshi just sighed and handed her the rest of her money, which happened to be 50 yen; curtosy of Washu. "Thank you very much!" The young princess said, before walking off to be with Ryoko. "Thanks for the warning." Mihoshi mumbled. "Anytime." Washu whispered.  
  
Seconds after everyone arrived a the shrine Tenchi showed up. He didn't notice anyone else besides Dagger and Ryoko though. Tenchi walked up to Ryoko and kissed her lightly on the cheek, earning a blush from Ryoko and a growl from Dagger. Tenchi turned to face Dagger and whispered with a feirce tone, "Lets get this over with, now." Dagger nodded silently in agreement, taking a formal fight stance.  
  
Without a word or warning Tenchi charged Dagger sending him a downward blow. Dagger did a front roll between Tenchi's legs dodging the attack. With his own energy sword Dagger side swipped at Tenchi who barely parried the swing. Dagger was about to faze behind Tenchi until he heard a voice inside his head, Keep this fair and don't use your powers! The voice of his bride-to-be hissed with annoyance. Dagger nodded, but didn't realize listening to Ryoko left him open for attack. Tenchi kicked Dagger's stomach with all the force he could muster. Dagger started stumbling backwards after having the wind knocked out of him. Tenchi took this to his advantage and slashed Dagger's blue t-shirt, leaving a large gash in his chest.  
  
Dagger regained his balance and tried to start the healing process. Tenchi went at him again slashing his arm before dropping Tenchi-ken all together. Tenchi went out and swung his fists in brute force at Dagger. Dagger still trying to heal from the slash wounds was unable to fight back. Tenchi suddenly dropped his fists making it look as if he was about to give up, but instead began kicking with a harsh fierceness into his sides and stomach. Tenchi was able to get one more punch into his jaw before being pulled back by Azusa. Tenchi spit at Dagger before Ryoko was able to get to him.  
  
Everyone was yelling and screaming from the battle they had just witnessed. No one had realized Tenchi wanted a fight to the death and a very painful death at that. "Stop it boy!" Azusa yelled directly into Tenchi's ear. Tenchi flinched at the call. He stopped struggling, but his gave still hadn't left Dagger. Ryoko was there helping him to his feet a worried and loving look on her face. Tears streaming down her face she pulled him into a kiss. Tenchi stood there dumbstruck, in his eyes he had won and therefore Ryoko should be with him. It just wasn't fair. Tenchi's eyes glistened with tears that were forming from both anger and sadness. He felt forever defeated that Ryoko had gone to Dagger and not to him.  
  
"My daughter has a funeral in a half-hour and I sugest you eat and get ready for it quickly!" Azusa bellowed. Everyone except Tenchi and Azusa went off hurriedly to get ready. "You may not know what is going on, but I do and I won't let you kill him." Azusa said, releasing Tenchi from his grasp. "I wasn't going to kill him," Tenchi got a mischeivious grin, "just hurt him." Azusa nodded. "Boy, it's time you came to understand that you may love this woman, but your current actions are only from jealousy." "I still love her so why should it matter?" Tenchi asked with a sneer. "Boy you will have to learn to control your emotions. Especially if something happens to one of us when we go after the organization. Ryoko will be heart broken since she is closer to everyone one of you than anybody else." Azusa told him solemly. Tenchi didn't like the idea one bit, but agreed for now. They both went ot eat and change.  
  
* * *  
  
The end of Ayeka's funeral.........  
  
Ayeka had already been buried for an hour now. Sasami, Misaki, Fanaho, and Mihoshi were still crying their eyes out. Dagger was holding Ryoko close getting sneers and even dirtier looks from Tenchi. Washu was in her adult form comforting Sasami, Azusa comforting his wives, and Kamidake holding Mihoshi for dear life. Kiyonie and Azaka watched the others and paid their respects to Ayeka. Ryo-ohki sat on Ryoko's shoulder saddened by the state of her friends. Yosho had left only minutes ago for the site was unbearable to him.  
  
Ryoko left Dagger alone so she could look at Ayeka's grave on her own. Once Ryoko reached her grave she screamed only to have it stifled by someone's hand. A blonde, red eyed male stood holding Ryoko away from her loved ones. The man was trying to stifle a laugh as everyone stood there either surprised or angry. Dagger and Tenchi stood there ready to attack if the attacker harmed even the slightest hair on Ryoko. "Put her down!" Dagger growled savagely. The attacker just nodded and said, "If you want to see your precious Ryoko again then meet us on the astroid orbiting Pluto." He then just fazed away.  
  
"Ryo-ohki lets go!" Dagger yelled giving none of the others a second thought. Washu, Azaka, Kiyonie, Mihoshi, Kamidake, and Tenchi went right after him. He wasn't going alone. Yosho had heard all the commotion from the forest and came running to follow them too. No one said a word, except telepathicallly Washu told Ryo-ohki to beam up only certain people of her choice. Once everyone, but Asusa, the empresses, Sasami, and Nobiyuki were beamed aboard the cabbit ship they took off.  
  
"I feel so sorry for her, with being pregnant her powers were useless." Misaki whispered, more tears welling up in her eyes. "She was taken without even getting a chance for some to fight to save her." Fanaho said, her voice shaking in fear for all of her blood and non-blood family who were gone. A voice suddenly came from Sasami, only it didn't sound like Sasami. It was Tsunami, "Don't worry," she said, "Most of them will return safely." She whispered her last words remorsefully. Nobiyuki just stood there to stunned to talk or to blink for that matter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Well chapter 6 is well and done. Hope I satisfied some of your Tenchi and Dagger fighting hunger. Don't worry if I didn't I'm already plotting chapter 7. I'm trying to multi task as I write these. I read fanfics, write fanfics, do homework, and try to finish The Wizardry series by Diane Duane(An actually set of 5 books). I'm on the Wizards dilemma and I wanna finish wuickly, but I also wanna finish this as fast as possible. I'm ditching my school work sometimes to write this and it ain't good to do that with a week left of school. I have to change some of my info too. I found out they are bringing back one more original character in the new Tenchi series. Ryoko is coming back and I'm happy that there is no Ayeka, but it also makes me sad to know that she's gone. So is Washu and Sasami! *Sob* Life is so cruel Watch out for chapter 7 it should be out about 6/13/02. Well TTYL people! 


	7. Training and the Flight to Fight

When Two Eyes Meet: Training and the Flight to Fight  
  
By, CoupleKeeper  
  
Disclaimer: If I've said it once I've said it twice, I don't own Tenchi and the gang! If I did would I be writing these fics? HELL NO! I'd be making Tenchi movies, Tenchi OVA'S, and Tenchi series right now. A girl can dream though, oh a girl can dream. I do own the plot so don't get any ideas! Oh and let's not forget Dagger!  
  
Author Notes: Back again oh I'm back again, don't you fell sorry for your selves? I know I do, but I've come to torture you even more! Aren't I the best person in the world to do this to you? I know I am no applause needed. *Gets hit with rotten fruit. * Hey no fair! At least let me throw you copies of my fics! *Crowd boo's and throws more fruit. * *Throws copies of the fic at audience. * *Audience throws them back. * Fine be like that! At least there are some people who like my fic! *Shakes hands of all the nice readers and gives them each a dollar. * I'll get on with the fic now just tell me what you think! Oh and I'm really sorry this is late! I've been busy with many different things plus FF.net has been down and I want to apologize to Bexi if she's reading this, I swear that my friend was on my name flaming people. She did it to several other people I however actually like your story.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
Notes!  
  
Mind link  
  
~Normal thoughts~  
  
"Speaking"  
  
(Author's notes)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
On the Ryo-ohki.......  
  
All that could be heard were the sounds of the keys on Washu holo- computer while she typed away. Tenchi was pacing around and so was Dagger, each throwing nasty looks at one another. Yosho sat calmly on a chair he requested of Washu. Azaka was sparring with Kamidake and Kiyonie was comforting her partner who went fully emotional. "Just like old times." Kiyonie stated, thinking of all the times they had traveled through space together. Yosho nodded remembering the old Kagato incident. Even though it was a hard time, they made it through closer than they were before. After that incident Ryoko and Sasami had become almost like sisters and even Ayeka warmed up to Ryoko a little.  
  
Washu grunted at Kiyonie's comment. "Close, but not close enough to old times, we're missing a few people." Mihoshi stopped crying when she heard Washu say that. Mihoshi wiped her eyes and just turned to Kiyonie with pleading eyes. "Okay, okay." Kiyonie sighed. "Washu do you have anything for Mihoshi and me to use so we can train?" "Hold on you two." Was all they got for a response because not even a minute later two little doors appeared. "The one on the left is an armory and the one on the right is a shooting gallery and training area. Yosho, Azaka, Kamidake, Kiyonie, and Mihoshi go to the armory and stock up on the weapons you know how to use and can keep hidden. What you can't keep hidden oh well keep it any away. Now you two," Washu looked towards Tenchi and Dagger, "can either go and do the same thing as them and spar like civilized people or you can stay here, beat the crap out of each other now, get it out of you systems, let me heal you, and then follow their example." ~I don't even know why I ask, their both to stupid to act right. ~ She thought as she gave them both stern looks. "I'll fight him now." Dagger stated. "Fight with yourself then. I'm going to spar. Ryoko comes before some dumb ass any day." Tenchi told Washu before walking into the armory.  
  
~My, my is he acting superior for a change.~ Washu thought. Washu and Dagger were the only ones left in the rooms. Washu went back to work deciding what could be used against the organization and how to get her daughter back safely. Dagger just stood there looking dumbfounded by Tenchi's sudden act of normalcy. ~I hope his instincts aren't wearing down yet, I still want to beat the shit out of him.~ Dagger just shrugged it off and also went into the armory, passing Kiyonie and Mihoshi on their way out. Both females were holding an abundance of weapons and one battle suit in their arms. The women walked into the training area without another glance at Dagger. Once Dagger was into the armory the door closed behind him and Washu took off into the training grounds to talk with the two Galaxy Polices officers.  
  
"Mihoshi, Kiyonie please wait up for a moment." Washu asked as she entered the amazingly large room. The room was at least 300 feet wide and another 500 in length. It was about 400 stories tall for air combat. To the left of the entrance were three doors. One sign said woman's locker room, the next one said woman's onsen/bathrooms and the last one said cabbit hanger. To the left of the entrance were another three doors. The first sign read men's locker room, the second had men's onsen/bathroom written on it, and the final one read elevator.  
  
"Yeah Washu?" Kiyonie asked. "I've got to explain some things in here to you and I need you to explain them to the guys when they get here." Kiyonie just nodded for Washu to continue on. "Well obviously where it says woman's it's made for the females only and where it says men's it's for the guys. The cabbit hanger we're not going to need so don't go in there. I'm the only one allowed in there and only if I have about 2 thousand carrots on hand. I have 20 cabbits in there and some are very hostile." Washu paused because Mihoshi had a look of understanding and it was very creepy to her still. Washu just shook her head and continued when she remembered Mihoshi's secret. ~I'm never going to be able to get used to this.~ She thought. "And as for the elevator that can be used to reach the shooting gallery on the top floor." "You mean there's something else up there, at 4,000 feet up!" Kiyonie yelled instead of asking. "Yup! and it's very advanced so be careful. You'll find instructions at the top." With that Washu just walked back onto the Ryo-ohki.  
  
* * *  
  
In the armory.........  
  
The guys didn't pay much attention to each other and once in awhile bumped into one another. They had each picked out an outfit for their up and coming battle. After that they began exploring the 6 floors of weaponry with 20 rows on each floor. There was every weapon imaginable in there with each floor holding a different type of weapon. Each guy carried around a list that told them what was on each floor. The list was very similar to this,  
  
First floor- Physical weapons, such as swords, daggers, and other objects relying on one's physical strength.  
  
Second floor- Energy weapons, such as energy whips, energy swords, and other object's relying on the surrounding energy or its user's energy. (Last 10 rows are Jurian weaponry and see last 4 rows for Jurian royal family specialty weapons.)( For use of the royal only of coarse.)  
  
Third floor- Special weapons created by Washu, such as ultra flame throwing robot army and many others of her wonderful perfect weapons. All weapons on this floor have only the ability to destroy large ships, small planets, small moons, and anything smaller than those too. See row labels for destruction ability.  
  
Forth floor- *Closed to anyone, but Washu!* Holds weapons of mass destruction and some things are able to blow up the entire universe. Locks were created by Washu and have the ability to kill if tampered with.  
  
Fifth floor- Unique and unnamable weapons. Not harmful to the handler, but may become deadly to the user if misused or handled wrong. Most weapons are from planets unknown to normal beings.  
  
Sixth floor- Biological, chemical, and explosive weaponry held here. All problems are contained to this floor and it has serious instability. Please if you're neglectful or klutzy stay off this floor. You will die a slow and hideously painful death if anything is released. You will most likely have to stay dead also.  
  
Important note!- All weapons are property of Washu Hakubi and she has personally created this armory. She is not responsible for any death of deformation you bring upon yourself while in here.  
  
"Gees you'd think Washu would walk us through here if it's so dangerous." Kamidake commented as he hunted for Jurian weaponry with Azaka. "You would think that wouldn't you. She wants to make sure we save her daughter, but what if we get blown to pieces first?" He asked his comrade. "This is Washu we're talking about here. She has to make everything hard on us." Yosho said as he came up behind the two. The knights nearly jumped out of their skin in surprise. Yosho just chuckled and disappeared behind another row of weapons.  
  
"If it isn't one of them it's another." Azaka mumbled barely audible. "Yes, either Yosho is using some riddle on us or Washu is testing an invention on us. We never get break do we?" Kamidake replied rather blandly and with distaste. "True very true Kamidake, but this time he didn't give us a riddle, he told the truth straight out. Washu does have to make everything hard on us, it must be a mad scientist thing." Kamidake just nodded and they walked on down another row.  
  
* * *  
  
Tenchi slowly walked down the physical weapons section grabbing a dagger and a short sword. In his head he was checking off a long list of things he needed. ~I've already got Tenchi-ken with me so I need: a dagger, short sword, energy pistol, energy whip, and I need to snatch whatever I think I could handle in the Jurian royalty section. This is one time I'm thankful for Washu's weapons. At least...~ Tenchi train of thought was interrupted by Dagger bumping into him. "Watch it!" Snapped Tenchi, his Jurian instincts coming back full strength. He was able to suppress the urge to fight him before, but now may be too much. Dagger scowled at him and had to stop himself from slapping the boy off his feet.  
  
"Don't act as if it's my fault your dumb ass was in the way!" Dagger countered in both tone and hate. "Me, the dumb ass? Not in this lifetime. You're the one who is picking a fight with me now of all times, when we have to save Ryoko. A person you claim to love, but sure as hell don't act like it." "Don't even talk about love you're the person who hurt her in the first place. For years you never chose between Ayeka and Ryoko, you made them wait making it more painful for them both as time went on. Then you leave home to go to collage, but when you were there the studies weren't what came first were they? No, you ran off that girl Sakuya, who wasn't even real in the first place. And now when she finds someone besides you, you decide to tell her you love her and ruin what her and I have." Dagger spat nearly yelling at Tenchi. But that wasn't the worst of it, Dagger had hit a soft spot.  
  
Tenchi was beyond hurt, his face was grief stricken. He knew he should have chosen a long time ago. In fact he had chosen long before Sakuya, but he always put it off. Whether it was nerves or the fact he didn't want to hurt Ayeka he never did tell he had chosen Ryoko. He never meant to hurt the girls with the Sakuya thing, he just needed some time to be a normal boy his age. He had known Sakuya was just a fling and she would never be anything more. She could never compare to Ryoko in his heart.  
  
Ryoko, he had loved her ever since he had gotten to know her. Underneath that tough girl cover she put up he knew there was something more. Something she only had shown him and Sasami when they were alone. She could be so sweet and just plain wonderful when no one else was looking. Even though she had been pardoned by the emperor people still believed it was her and not Kagato who was cruel and heartless, but Tenchi knew the truth. Ryoko wasn't a monster like everyone said, she was just as innocent underneath as everyone else he knew was. She was like a sister to Sasami and even now after Ayeka's gone and you'd think she would be happy, she isn't. She is constantly there for all of us while we handle Ayeka's death, but who has truly been there for her.  
  
A single tear rolled down Tenchi's cheek as everything he knew and loved as well as every time he had hurt her flashed in his head. He had caused he so much pain and now he claims to love her, he had never been there for her and yet he still says he loves her. And even after he thinks she can never love him after what he's done, he can't stop loving her. ~I really have to make this up to her no matter what it takes.~ Tenchi thought.  
  
"You're right Dagger I've made a lot of mistakes. A lot that can never be forgiven, but I can at least try to make it up to her. I'll never understand how she can still stand to be around me after all I've said and done to her, but even after I know she may never love me like she used too I still can't stop loving her. She means the world to me and I've always loved her my only problem was I was never man enough to tell her I did. Now I have to pay the price and I'm not going to stand here and fight with you about it. I plan to get her out of there and do whatever I can to make up for everything I've done. So I have to find some more damn weapons and get out of here so good-bye." And after his short speech Tenchi just stormed off down another aisle.  
  
Dagger just stood there looking dumbstruck by Tenchi's outburst. ~Wow I never thought Tenchi actually loved her like that.~ Dagger was startled out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. The hand belonged to Yosho who had heard it all. "You better get to the training area, I'll be the one sparing with you today." Yosho told him more as a command than a request. Dagger nodded knowing there was more to it than just sparing in what Yosho had said. Dagger and Yosho both walked towards the exit. They didn't even say anything to Washu when they walked into the training area. They didn't have to though, Washu had seen it all through he link with Dagger. She could only smile at what was to come.  
  
* * *  
  
"So just make sure you stay away from the cabbit hanger." Kiyonie finished as she explained everything to Yosho and Dagger. They just said "Okay" and went off to the guy's locker room. Before Kiyonie and Mihoshi were able to get back to sparing with their energy swords Azaka, Kamidake, and Tenchi entered the area. The first looks on their faces were of awe. Tenchi's was because of the size of the room and Azaka's and Kamidake's were because of how tight their fiances outfits were. The battle suits showed every curve the women had. Their suits were formfitting yet surprisingly comfortable and they looked exactly like Ryoko's, but these were different colors. Mihoshi's was black and yellow while Kiyonie's was black and blue.  
  
Tenchi of coarse came out of his trance and landed his eyes on the GP's clothes. "A little tight aren't they?" Tenchi asked with his right eyebrow raised. "They may look it, but not feel it." Mihoshi told him as she walked up to Kamidake and kissed him, Kiyonie following her example, only kissing Azaka. "My guess is Washu designed the clothes too then." Tenchi said. "Of coarse! I had to make sure you guys were comfortable during battle." Washu said as she walked into the room. "Well I suggest you three quickly learn the basics and get changed. Tenchi I'll be sparing against you." She told them and she walked into the female's locker room, but what she did before she walked in there surprised them. She turned into her adult form.  
  
* * *  
  
The Locker Room....  
  
"You're coming up with a surprise for us all aren't you?" Yosho asked Dagger. They were the only two in there. "That obvious huh?" Dagger asked him as he put on his shoulder covers. "Only to me, the others don't suspect a thing. By the way what do you exactly have in mind?" Dagger sighed. "You really can't tell can you?" "Honestly?" Dagger nodded. "Yes I know what you have in mind only because my grandson and I would do the same if we were in this situation." "But you're not, and you're lucky." Yosho walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to tell you the truth Dagger. What you're doing isn't honorable or brave, what you're doing isn't anything but keeping her happy. All your life people will tell you tell the truth, but in the end the truth hurts. You may be accepting this alright now, but make sure you're going to be able to accept it later too and make sure you do it for all the right reasons."  
  
Dagger lightly chuckled. "I know I'm doing this for all the right reasons and I also know later on there isn't anyway I'm going to be able to accept this defeat, but I know it can keep Ryoko happy and she won't ever have to regret what happens." This time it was Yosho's turn to sigh. "This is going to be really hard on her. She still loves you." Dagger smiled. "It'll be hard at first, but after a while she'll be too happy to dwell on the past, but at least she'll have an everlasting memory." Yosho also smiled remembering she has the baby.  
  
"Yeah, but it is going to be your daughter, don't you ever want to see her?" "All the time with Washu's cameras. And after a few years I might make myself known again. By then Ryoko and Tenchi will have been married and had at least one kid of their own." Yosho sighed again and let his hand drop. "I don't get you Dagger, you're going to leave everything you love so it can be handed to someone else. I understand it, but yet I don't." "You don't have to understand it, you just have to know it." With that said Dagger left the locker room to warm up before sparing. He passed the others as they were coming in, but didn't say a word to them. Yosho came after him, but this time Tenchi said, "hi grandpa" and all he got was a grunt from him. "Okay..." Tenchi said.  
  
* * *  
  
3 hours later......  
  
Still on the Ryo-ohki......  
  
Only now in the onsen.......  
  
"Soon we'll be at their base and I hope we're ready for it." Washu said, then sighed. Kiyonie swam up to Washu and gave her a reassuring hug. "Don't worry," she said, "we'll get her back safe and sound." Washu just sighed once again and said, "I hope your right Kiyonie." "Of coarse she is Washu," Mihoshi said finally joining the conversation, "I know we'll get her back alright. I mean who could stop us? Ryoko's fiancé, two GP's, two of the royal guard, two of the Jurian royals, and the greatest scientific genius in the universe are unstoppable!" They heard a loud angry meow come from Ryo-ohki. "Oh and I forgot to add one pissed off cabbit." Mihoshi added. Ryo-ohki meowed approvingly. All the girls just laughed quietly.  
  
* * *  
  
The guys heard Ryo-ohki meow twice. "Wonder what that's about?" Kamidake muttered. "Who knows probably something to do with Washu." Tenchi told him while saying Washu's name like it was a sin. "Awe is Tenchi angry?" Azaka said in a babyish voice. Tenchi sneered at him and told them, "I want to see you go from training with my grandfather to training with Washu. There is a big difference between the two and the transition sucks." Tenchi was rubbing one of his many bruises he got from Washu. "Now I know who to send you to when my training becomes obsolete." Yosho commented. "You wouldn't dare!" snapped Tenchi.  
  
"I bet you anything he would." Kamidake said to Tenchi. "Anything?" Tenchi asked slyly while smirking. "Yes anything." "Well your fiance was looking kind of good back there in that outfit." Tenchi suddenly regretted what he had just said, for he found himself pinned to the onsen wall by an angry Kamidake. "Don't ever even think that again. Besides your supposed to love Ryoko remember." With that said Kamidake backed away from Tenchi. "Well Tenchi's not the only one who is going through that stage I guess." Yosho said making Kamidake laugh. "I guess your right. So that means Azaka you'll might be going through it too?" Kamidake asked. "I am going through it, but I however can control my actions. My father taught me how to make sure I don't go off on people like you two." He said as he pointed to Tenchi and Kamidake.  
  
Dagger just sat there listening to them, not saying a word. He smiled every so often, but not at what they were saying. He sat there thinking of how to carry out his plan. He would need to tell Washu and pray she goes along with it. I will. He heard her say in their link. Why so easily? He questioned. Because it's what you want for her and believe it or not I think it is what's best. Do you think she'll be mad when she finds out? He heard her laugh ion her head. Damn right she will be, but you just have to give her time. Oh and I know you've talked to Tsunami lately. Washu told him, trying to get him to talk about his encounter. Dagger smiled again as he remembered their encounter vividly.  
  
---------Flashback!-----------  
  
Dagger stood out in the woods near the Misaki family shrine waiting. Everyone had gone to sleep or so he thought. He didn't notice the tiny camera floating next to an oak tree. "You called?" Tsunami asked, appearing in front of him. Dagger nodded, "I have a question I hope you can answer." Without Dagger noticing Tsunami shot a small clear ball of energy at Washu's camera making it drop to the ground. "Go on." "I need to know who my fiance is destined to be with, Tenchi Masaki or me?" Tsunami got a smile on her face. ~Just as he was destined to do ask and I shall tell.~ "The truth be told her and Tenchi are meant to be." "So her pregnancy was a mistake?" ~Damn!~ He thought.  
  
"No Ryoko's pregnancy was very much meant to happen. I cannot tell you all of what you will want to know Dagger Tran, but I can tell you this much something will happen to Ryoko in the future and so the universe is leaving nothing to chance. Right now not even I know what is to happen. The universe itself has seen what is to become of Ryoko and is doing what it can to make sure it does happen. When this event does happen you, Tenchi, and Washu shall play major roles in helping. I need to know that you will not repeat this to anyone except maybe Washu. You two must be very discrete because if anyone else beside the two of you find out the future will be changed and it will be for the worst." "I promise Tsunami." Tsunami just nodded and disappeared.  
  
-------------End Flashback----------  
  
After Washu had seen the memory go through his mind she smiled inwardly. The goddess new something and her curiosity would get the better of her. Well it seems I've got some investigating to do. Washu said through the mind link thoughtfully. Dagger just chuckled to himself at her reaction. So you defiantly plan on doing this? Washu asked him. Yes, it is as the universe or Tsunami has planned. Dagger told her hiding the pain in his voice. Unknown to him Washu felt it empathetically. I'm sorry it had to happen this way. No! Don't be sorry if it wasn't for all this I'd still be at the damn organization. Now I can go back to working with the GP as often as I want. Oh how is that going anyway? Let's just say thank Kame I took a long vacation. They both chuckled. Dagger do me a favor please, and tell Yosho, Tenchi and yourself to yourselves up below the waist. Why? He asked. Just do it! She yelled at him. Okay, okay! He snapped back at her before closing the link.  
  
He told Yosho and had him tell Tenchi. Once they were covered up and without Azaka and Kamidake noticing they slowly moved to the edges of the onsen. And not even two minutes later Kiyonie and Mihoshi came silently sneaking in there. Kamidake and Azaka were the only ones who did not notice the girls. Slowly the girls snuck behind the knights. Once they were directly above them both females said, in unison, "Hello boys!" The two knights looked up at the female GPs and squealed. By the time the guys had covered up the girls were rolling on the floor laughing. Once they quit laughing they told the guys it was time to get out and get ready to leave Ryo-ohki. The girls left and the guys changed back into their training outfits which had been cleaned by some of Washu's robots. They last to leave was Tenchi and his last thought was, ~I promised never to forsake any of those girls and now it is time I get my revenge on those who did.~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Alright so my fic is over finally! Ignore what I have written on the top I was hyper when I wrote it. So far no flames, only constructive and healthy critisisem and of course lots of praise! Thank so very much for the praise! I wonder if it's only because I use my television friends as threats, but they fully agree, no flaming them! Especially Tenchi and Ryoko, they would be furious! Oh well back to the stuff that makes sense. I should have chapter 8 out soon, I hope. It will be entitled Rescue Ryoko. There will be about ten chapters to this story then a sequel that will reveal some of the future as well as the assassin's guild. I was thinking of making this three stories and not make the sequel a scrunched up rush. So I want you the readers to decide. Three stories or two? Also anyone got any guesses to Tsunami and the Universe's secret? Maybe even a guess to what Dagger is doing? Oh well TTYL! 


	8. Rescue Ryoko

When Two Eyes Meet: Chapter 8: Rescue Ryoko By, CoupleKeeper  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own Tenchi Muyo you ask? Nope, no way, not yet. It is the sole ownership of AIC and Pioneer. One day it will belong to me, but I must get rich and improve my grades to get rich off some great job. I dream of the day I own my favorite characters, but yet it is only but a dream.  
  
Notes!  
  
*Mind link*  
  
"Talking out loud"  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
Author's notes: I'm am incredibly sorry for the long wait and I'm sure most of you have forgotten all about my story because of it. I've been going through a lot the past few months and I'm better now, so get ready for more chapters. Whether you like it or not. Enjoy!  
  
On with the story! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------- At the Organization headquarters.........  
  
Serena slowly walked circles around the unconscious Ryoko. Ryoko lay on the floor in a dark cell somewhere under the castle that was a headquarters' to Ryoko's kidnappers. "This is the infamous Ryoko and to think my mother was going to ask her to join all those years ago. Simply pathetic, I have no idea what Dagger sees in the wench." Serena spoke with deep hatred for the cyan haired woman. Tory, Keith, and Saix just stood there nodding their heads in response to their master and in one case family. "Congratulations to you and your team Tory. You three may go off and inform Yuske and Karmon of your promotion, but do not leave here yet. I want you to wait for her friends."  
  
"Of course Lady Serena we wouldn't miss it for the world." Keith told her with a large smile on his face. "I know you and your son wouldn't want to miss the destruction of your former teachers so I trust your word." Serena told them. Keith and Saix just walked away smiling while Tory followed in tow with a curious look. ~I will have to inquire about this!~ Tory thought excitedly at the chance to not only get information, but also to spend more time with Saix whom she had already grown fond of.  
  
"My dear sister, what are you getting yourself into?" Serena muttered happily. She looked down on the still unmoving Ryoko. "Such a pitiful waste of a creature. I'll give you credit for your beauty, but soon you won't be around to receive that credit." Serena was smiling as she talked to Ryoko's unconscious body. Serena sat down in a chair close to the door, intent upon waiting for her to awaken.  
  
* * *  
  
"Can you guys hurry up!" Washu yelled. Mihoshi and Kiyonie were already standing around waiting for the guys to get done checking their weaponry. "How long does it check to make sure the guns are loaded?" A very annoyed Mihoshi yelled to the guys. "Done!" Dagger said with extreme pride. "Yeah and it took you long enough!" Washu told them hatefully. *Is that anyway to talk to your son-in-law?* Dagger asked her through the link. He smiled and she rolled her eyes. *I'm surrounded by idiots.* She told him and he frowned which only led to her smiling.  
  
"Okay we'll be there in ten minutes." Washu held up a small clear chip and continued on. "I have a set of undetectable and well-hidden portals for each of you. Just pin this little device onto any hard vertical surface and your portal will appear, but you won't be able to see it. No one else except you guys and Ryoko can use them. Just walk up to the wall you have it on and go through. You can't take these down and reuse them so remember where they are at just in case you have to put one up early if one of you gets injured." She handed them each a set of 2 portals, but when she reached Dagger she handed him a pouch instead. All she told him out loud was, "I think you know what this is for." Everyone gave them curious looks. He only nodded dumbly.  
  
*I do?* He asked. *No actually you don't.* Washu told him. *I just said that so they wouldn't ask questions.* *Oh. Well then what's in here?* *Well if you have to ask, and you do I might as well explain!* She mentally said cheerfully. ~Oh Kame, what have I done!~ Dagger thought. *I heard that you twerp! I'll have you know that it is not my fault you all have the mentality of normal earthlings. At least at the Science Academy they understood what I was talking about, well roughly!* *Oh shut up Washu and get on with the explanation.* He told her. That however threw Washu over the edge. She walked straight up to him and slapped him. "You need to shut the hell up and learn to treat people with respect!" She yelled, confusing all of those around them.  
  
Dagger just rubbed his cheek where she had hit him. "Uncalled for don't you think Washu?" He asked her. "Honestly, no I don't think that was uncalled for." She said as she turned to walk away. "Bitch." He muttered under his breath, which in turn earned him another well-deserved slap. "Watch your tongue boy. I can turn you into anything I wish and make your life hell." Tenchi and the others were trying to hold back their laughter, but were failing miserably. They had no idea what happened, but knew whatever it was it was between the future in-laws.  
  
~Attitude, it doesn't suite you at all.~ Dagger thought while being lucky Washu didn't notice. *Now stay quiet and I'll tell you what you've got. I put a compact cabbit in there just pull out the small blue egg in there, tap it twice, and he'll be born. You'll be automatically linked with him and so will I. There is cash to help out with the work you've missed and extra portals and first aid kits. The cabbit will tell you how to get out of the facility when you're ready.* *Alright thank you Washu, but I do have one question. What is the cabbits name?* *I don't know, ask it when it's born. They each have their own names they give themselves at birth.* * * * Back with the Organization.......  
  
Ryoko feeling dizzy and sick was just waking up in her dark, damp cell. What the hell? She thought. "Where am I?" She asked, with her vision still blurred making her unable to see her surrounding cell. "Why in a cell of course, where else would we keep our prisoners?" Serena asked from her chair in the corner. Ryoko gaining her vision back saw the brown haired woman in the corner staring at her. "Who the hell are you and why am I here?" Serena got up and kicked Ryoko in the stomach thus receiving a painful scream from Ryoko. "I am the one who intends to kill you and your pitiful family. My name is Serena and I am the Queen of the Organization."  
  
"Can't you guys get a better name?" Ryoko asked her while chuckling. She was only trying to still act brave, but she was then kicked in the back. "We have better things to do then give you a name to describe us, but if you want to keep acting cocky then go right I ahead. I just wonder how long the baby would last with constant kicks in the stomach." Ryoko just sneered at the woman. "Ahh to the baby is touchy subject. Could it be that the father didn't mean to get you pregnant, that it was all just a mistake? Or is the guilt that you stole him from me getting to you?"  
  
"What are you talking about lady?" Ryoko asked impatiently. "You know damn well. I had it all planned after Dagger killed you and your mother I was going to make him my husband. I planned to make him rule these pathetic bunch of saps by my side, but you ruined it. Somehow he fell for you sluttish act and thought he fell in love with you. He was mistaken, he left me with no regard as to what I felt, and it was all about you!" Serena had tears streaming down her face, but she still managed to make her anger felt without sorrow. Serena kicked Ryoko again, but this time in the face, giving Ryoko a broken nose. "YOU!" Serena screeched before she lunged at her. * * * On the Ryo-ohki five minutes till arrival...........  
  
Tenchi kept stealing murderous glance at Dagger. Tenchi knew he was hiding something and that just added to his list of reasons to hate Dagger. Tenchi actually had the whole list planned out in his head. After this was over he planned to make him pay for each reason. The list was something like this.  
  
1)He stole the woman I love 2)He loves Ryoko 3)He got Ayeka killed 4)He got Ryoko pregnant 5)He planned to kill Ryoko and Washu 6)He got us all caught up in his web of lies 7)He is hiding something important  
  
As childish as it may seem Tenchi's intentions were pure and held good reason. Tenchi knew he was acting selfishly and like a kid, but he didn't care. Ever since Ryoko left he changed, jealousy took over him so easily just like his anger and sorrow. He missed how life used to be, he missed it all. When everyone was happy and having fun those, were some of his best memories, but over the past seven months his life had been hell. He had lost everything in an instant.  
  
Dagger sat with all the others staring intently at Tenchi. For ten minutes they had waved things in front of his face trying to snap him out of his thoughts. They had just given up and decided to sit and wait for him to come out of it on his own. Dagger was the most worried out of all of them surprisingly. ~This is what I'm leaving Ryoko with, this child? What in Tsunami's name was I thinking?~ Dagger suddenly heard a voice in his head. *Is my name not good enough to be swore in?* *I don't think I can do this. He can't protect her Washu.* *Dagger your only lying to yourself. He has the light hawk wings, he can protect her.*  
  
Washu and Dagger both suddenly jumped at another voice in their head. *I told you Dagger, this is for the good of both you, Ryoko, and Tenchi. This is the way it should be, it is the chosen path.* Tsunami had entered the thoughts of her sister therefore hearing Dagger's thoughts too. *Sister, I see your here and not alone. I can sense Tokimi also.* Dagger just stayed quiet listening to their conversation and listening to what they told him.  
  
*So your goddess powers have returned how,.... wonderful.* Tokimi said with true disgust. Tsunami and Washu both sent Tokimi a mental smile of annoyance, slamming the link closed. *Dagger I'm sorry you had the chance to fall in love with Ryoko, but Tokimi has tried to mess up the plans for centuries now. You are not the first she has tried to have fall in love with Ryoko. You are in truth her third succession.* Dagger cleared his throat and spoke up, but he accidentally did it out loud. "I will never regret it Tsunami and please do not feel sorry for it." Everyone's head snapped towards him even Tenchi's. "What?" They all said simultaneously.  
  
Dagger instantly fell into extreme panic, stuttering and shaking like an idiot. "I didn't say anything." He finally managed to spit out. "Yes you did Dagger, so what are you hiding from us?" Tenchi snapped. Dagger instantly looked to Washu for help. Washu just shrugged, leaving him to fend for himself. *It's not my fault,* he whined, *my mother severed our link when I was six. I don't have much experience with it.* Washu gave a sigh and said, "I was talking to Dagger when my sister butted in. It slipped so pretend you didn't hear anything unless two inches tall is your desired height.  
  
Everyone turned around and went back to their own business, but they immediately had to go to their 'battle stations' because they heard an extremely loud screech from Ryo-ohki signaling oncoming vessels. Washu plopped down in Ryoko's normal chair and started barking out orders to those who were running confused. "Kiyonie, Mihoshi! Spend time with your boyfriends later and get to your stations now!" "Tenchi this is no time to be thinking to yourself! Get you ass over there and help you grandfather!" Washu was just having too much fun, but she didn't show it.  
  
"Yosho and Tenchi, I want you two to watch the other ships and if they rev up their weapons tell me. Ryo-ohki will show you how to tell on that screen there." She said pointing to the box that had appeared only several feet from them. "Dagger since you two were so close I want you to try and locate Ryoko with the link. Mihoshi and Kiyonie I want you two to check Ryo-ohki's fuel systems and let me know when her energy deteriorates. Now as for you two," Washu pointed her finger and Azaka and Kamidake, "I want you two to prepare to be sent aboard one of those ship for hand-to- hand combat.  
  
* * *  
  
Sirens had started going off and the pounding footsteps of warriors could be heard everywhere. Even inside the dungeon jail cells. (It's an underground castle, they still have a dungeon.) Serena had a content smile on her face as she sat in the chair only several feet from her most important prisoner. Ryoko lay on the floor in a semi-fetal position, one hand on her temple the other on her stomach. Each causing her extreme overbearing pains. Tears and blood were what was most apparent around her. Blood completely encircled her body and was splattered all over the cell and her tears were just clear puddles in the blood.  
  
"Messy business torture is you know? It's fun, but horribly messy. The blood under your nails is what gets to me. What about you?" Serena asked. She stood up and picked up the foot long whip she had set down after giving Ryoko her previous beating. Ryoko was barely conscious from loss of blood, but she forced herself to speak. ~I have to be strong.~ She thought. "Bite me, bitch." She screamed, but it only came as a whisper. It was however still loud enough for Serena's ears, so she gave Ryoko one quick swipe with the whip. Ryoko screamed in pain.  
  
"Don't answer me then. It doesn't faze me, but what will your friends think when they come to save you only to find you dead?" Ryoko let go of her open wounds and allowed her blood to spill freely, but she bit her tongue and pushed herself off the ground. Her hair was dripping with blood so it hung around her head giving her a wet rag doll effect. She kept her head down as she leaned only a few feet from the ground gathering her strength. "You won't kill me, you plan to make me suffer and them as well in different ways. It's obvious so don't pull that shit with me."  
  
Ryoko only earned herself another swift kick in the stomach, but she held herself up. ~I'm tired of listening to her bitch at me about her problems. This is going to end.~ Ryoko thought as she pushed herself up more off the ground. "They're coming for you. They're so close, but yet so far. They'll be here soon enough though. Since your trying to be so damn strong I'll give you some credit. You're right I won't kill you. I've decided to make this personal and screw my employer. She's a goddess if she wants you killed she can do it herself."  
  
* * *  
  
Azaka and Kamidake ran down the metal covered halls without looking back. They knew what they were looking for. Washu said it was this way, hurry up!" Azaka yelled as he ran ahead. The Jurian knights only saw this as a game since it was only an errand for Washu. "Damn you Azaka, wait up!" Kamidake screamed as he ran to catch up with his more trained partner. Just as they rounded the corner they found what they were looking for. In fighting stance stood one man, he had blonde hair and red eyes, the same guy who took Ryoko.  
  
"I knew it!" Kamidake yelled out of no where. "Knew what Kamidake? We knew where he was, Washu told us. Now let's kill him and get this over with." Azaka asked getting into fighting stance. "So little Kamidake remembers does he? I figured you would have remembered me right away. Oh well." The blonde told them before he left his fighting stance and swung down on Azaka's head. Kamidake took that as a chance to swing at the boy's back. His swing was successful and sliced through the boy cutting him in two.  
  
"Forgot there were two of us Shiro?" Kamidake asked with a cocky smirk on his face. "Guess so brother." And with that said Shiro died from not having a whole-attached body. Kamidake's face turned sour at the word brother and then he turned and began walking away from the site. "Brother?!" Azaka yelled/asked as he ran after his partner. Kamidake didn't even face Azaka he just kept walking as he talked. "EX-brother-in-law, notice the EX in front of the word. He deserved worse then what he got anyway."  
  
Azaka just raised his right brow and kept silent, Kamidake guessed his actions correctly and went on. "He married then killed my older sister as an initiation for the organization. I have hunted him since I was 16, he was the reason I joined the royal guard. I hoped it would increase my chances of finding him, I was right." "I'm sorry Kamidake, I never knew, it hadn't mentioned that in your records." Kamidake finally looked up at Azaka with pleading eyes, "can we just go back now?" "Yeah sure partner, sure." Azaka just walked next to Kamidake in silence until they were beamed back aboard the Ryo-Ohki.  
  
* * *  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Ryoko being strong won't help you one bit. I told you before, your not dying yet so you might as well let yourself squirm." Serena was pacing back in forth around Ryoko, laughing to herself once in awhile. "I thought you weren't going to kill me at all? What have a change of heart bitch?" Ryoko pushed herself off the ground a little more and lifted her head to look Serena in the eye. "You heard me this is personal now. My employer can go to hell."  
  
The sirens got louder and Serena broke out laughing before she slammed a button next to the cell. The sirens immediately stopped. "They're here and I wouldn't want to keep them waiting." Serena grabbed Ryoko by her hair and started dragging her up the steps, knocking her face against each step on the way. "Having fun yet my dear?" Then all that could be heard was the evil cackles of Serena as she continued pulling the blood encrusted cyan hair that is Ryoko.  
  
* * *  
  
"Dagger this has been bugging me for a while. Why doesn't the organization have a name?" Mihoshi yelled across the bridge of Ryo-Ohki. Dagger sighed when he heard her question. "Well Mihoshi there is a saying that goes 'To give evil a name is to acknowledge it's power' No one wanted to give them a name because their evil was so strong it was beyond all known words. They took that idea and that saying and combined it. So that now they were so powerful that no one could even dream of acknowledging it's vast power." "Wow, I never thought they could be that deep." Commented the dark blue haired Galaxy Police officer.  
  
"Washu! I can't find her anywhere. It's like she's completely gone." Dagger told the scientist with immense worry apparent in his voice. Tenchi had a look to match Dagger's tone. "That's it! Grandpa you can do this alone and Washu I want you to search for Ryoko. Dagger you need to command Ryo-ohki. Now Washu are we able to get in there now?" Washu nodded as she begun searching for her daughter. Two minutes passed the only sound was of Dagger yelling fire. "Got her! Get ready I'm beaming you near to her. I can't pinpoint her exact location, but you'll be close enough." *Now Ryo- ohki. Put them here!* Washu sent Ryo-ohki a set of coordinates and by the time Washu opened her eyes everyone else was gone. * * * Organization Headquarters... Throne Room...  
  
"Saix would you please do me a favor and cover that holding cell. The look of the wench is making me queasy." "Of coarse your ladyship. It would be my pleasure." The boy with the sea green hair quickly threw a sheet over the small glass cell. "Don't suck up son, it's not befitting." "Saix, your father has a point, sucking up to me will not get you the permission you seek. Who my sister dates is her own choice." "Permission to leave then my lady?" The boy asked. "Go ahead and bring my sister back here soon. They are about to arrive." Just then sirens began going off. "And that boys, is your cue. Get everyone you can and go after them. Leave Dagger and the prince." Serena paused and her green eyes becoming dark almost to the point of being two black voids. "Let no harm come to my sister Saix" He just nodded which was enough for he so she returned to normal. "Good, now leave me alone with this whore. We have much to talk about."  
  
As soon as Saix and Keith were gone Serena got up from her chair and walked up to the cage that she refers to as a cell. "Hello Ryoko, they're all going to die soon you know. Every single one of them except Dagger. I'm going to brainwash him so he remembers nothing of you. I'm going to take extreme pleasure in killing Prince Tenchi also, I'll kill him slowly. What do you think Ryoko? How should I kill him?" Since Ryoko was not visible under the sheet covering her cage all there came was a bodiless voice from her. "You talk too much, learn to keep your mouth shut."  
  
Serena's eyes began to glow red after that comment and the next thing you heard were Ryoko's screams of agony. Serena then began to cackle. "Like my new toy Ryoko? I'm hooked it up to the cell so that you get shocked whenever I please. Seems like it's going to be coming in handy." Suddenly heavy footfalls were heard coming from the hallway. "And so the game begins." Serena whispered smugly * * *  
  
Everywhere weapons were clashing and guns were being fired. The sound was almost deafening. Kamidake, Azaka, Tenchi, Dagger and Yosho were slashing any enemy that came their way with their light swords. Kiyonie could be seen with a gun in one hand and an energy whip in the other while Mihoshi had a gun and sat off to the side sharp shooting, never missing a single target. "I love this new Mihoshi." Kiyonie half mumbled not expecting to be heard. "She's mine Kiyonie!" Kamidake yelled as he slashed another guy in half, his grin was incredibly wide. Kiyonie only rolled her eyes.  
  
The fighting continued for a few more minutes until all that was left were our 7 heroes/heroines and they were covered in blood. Kiyonie how ever was in bad shape. She had gotten a deep gash on her stomach when she wasn't paying attention. Azaka was at her side immediately after the fighting ended. "She can't stay with us guys, she's loosing too much blood." Azaka told everyone while he was holding an unconscious Kiyonie. Mihoshi stepped forward at that point. "I'll take her back to the ship Azaka, you're needed here more." With that said Mihoshi took one of her portals and left with Kiyonie before anyone could protest.  
  
Once they were gone everyone just nodded in unison and then began running down the hallway that's when they heard it. Sharp high-pitched screams came echoing down the hallway. "Ryoko!" Tenchi and Dagger both yelled, fear evident in both of their voices. Everyone picked up their pace. After five minutes of running 3 figures appeared in front of the group. Tory, Saix, and Keith stood in a line swords and whips ready and in fighting stance. Yosho got a glint of realization in his eyes. "Tenchi, Dagger, you two go on ahead. They won't stop until you two are the only ones going there. We'll stay and fight. Now go!" And so Tenchi and Dagger were allowed to pass freely without a fight. They took off like bats out of hell as fast as they possible could towards the only possible place their love could be.  
  
* * *  
  
"They're so close Ryoko, I think it's about time I put on a little show for them. Ready, set, scream!" That's exactly what Ryoko did too, she screamed as loud as she could because Serena chose to play her little game again. You were able to see the electricity moving through her body it was so bad. That's when Tenchi and Dagger busted into the room, their faces instantly contorted into ones of horror and disgust. Then Ryoko passed out from the pain and Tenchi was the first to recover from the shock. "You bitch! I'm going to kill you and send straight to the hell in which you belong!"  
  
After that Dagger snapped out of it and he charged Serena, but she only put up a shield. ~What the hell is Tenchi thinking why isn't he helping me?!~ When Dagger thought that he had failed to notice how much power Tenchi was giving emitting. Suddenly there was a bright blinding light.  
  
* * *  
  
There was a major battle going on in that hallway only minutes from the Throne Room. Azaka and Keith were in a battle of both strength, wits, and skill. They were jumping all over the hallways battling with their swords and exchanging insults. Kamidake and Saix were doing pretty much the same thing. Yosho and his damn heart of gold felt sorry for Tory and was going easy on her. Which pleased Saix since he did not have to watch her the whole time. Azaka and Keith's insults kept becoming more and more heated with each exchange.  
  
"Still don't remember do you Azaka? That woman is making you weak." Azaka parried a strike from him. "I remember all to well, I remember how you were thrown out of the royal guard." Azaka went for a strike and barely sliced his clothes. Keith was shocked Azaka almost got a hit so he went for a strike. "Ah yes very good, but do you remember why? Do you remember what you watched?" And then Keith backed away from Azaka and stood their waiting for his reply. "Yes, how could I forget. You murdered your mother right in front of me, you sick bastard. All I taught you was wasted." And with that Azaka made one final charge and stabbed Keith in the chest. His final words were, "you have set me free."  
  
* * *  
  
Kamidake was having his own battle of words at the same time. Kamidake made a quick slash at Saix, he missed. "I can't believe you stayed by your father's side, you both disgust me." Saix gave a malicious grin. "So you don't like what I put my father up to? I always knew you were weak. You couldn't see the genius of it." Saix swung his sword and made a gash in Kamidake's side. Kamidake grabbed his side and started breathing faster. "How could what you did be genius? It was sick and horrifying." Saix gave a sigh of annoyance. "I wanted him to join me, I needed him to help me come here. He is so easily manipulated."  
  
Suddenly the sirens that had been going off changed into a voice. All that was heard was the constant repetition of, "The base with self-destruct in 5 minutes. All personal please evacuate. I repeat...." "Time to go Kamidake." Saix yelled over the voice and then stabbed his sword into Kamidake's stomach. Before Kamidake was even able to hit the ground Saix had grabbed Tory's wrist, set up a portal, and left. Yosho and Azaka both ran to Kamidake and picked him up. "The other's Yosho. What should we do?" Azaka asked. "They'll get out we have to get out now." With that said Yosho too set up a portal and transported himself and the other two back to Ryo- Ohki.  
  
* * *  
  
Soon the blinding light was gone and Tenchi stood in the same place as before, but changed. He was clothed in white robes and in front of him were ten light hawk wings, and he was now glowing an awesome shade of red. It was almost nothing like the previous times he summoned the light hawk wings. Even his eyes seemed illuminated though you could still tell they were brown. Then with his voice sounding deeper then humanly possible, Tenchi spoke. "You will pay for your actions!" Then Tenchi grabbed one of his light hawk wings and formed a sword with it. He then charged at Serena using all the might he possessed. Dagger had to jump out of the way to avoid from getting hit.  
  
Tenchi pierced right through Serena's shield and completely decapitated her. After that another blinding light appeared and when it was gone the Tenchi everyone knows had returned only still clothed in white robes. "Whoa." Was all Dagger was able to say, while Tenchi stood in shock. After a while Dagger woke up from his state of shock and began barking orders at Tenchi. "Tenchi get Ryoko out of there and then take her back to the ship. I'm putting on the self-destruct and then making sure everyone of us is out of here. Now go."  
  
Tenchi nodded dumbly and began bending the bars of the cell, it seemed he still had his strength from his previous incident. Once in there he pulled out an unconscious Ryoko and threw a portal chip against the wall. He walked right through it just as Dagger hit the self-destruct button. Once Tenchi was through Dagger whispered four words. "Good bye my love." And then he threw his own portal chip against the wall and set his cabbit free.  
  
It was a little male black cabbit with yellow eyes and purple nose. *My name is Zu-Ohki and I assume you are my master so, what can I do for you?* "Well I'm going to call you Zu all right?" The cabbit gave a nod. "Okay and I need you to get the two of us out of here without being seen or detected by anyone. Especially the other cabbit outside of this ship." Zu nodded again and ran through the portal. *You can teleport aboard now, they haven't detected me and they won't either.* Dagger gave a wry smile and teleported aboard his new cabbit. They took off without notice from the others.  
  
* * *  
  
Back on the Ryo-Ohki........  
  
Mihoshi was frantic, they had finally fixed Kiyonie up when Azaka and Yosho brought Kamidake back. Tears were streaming down her face and she was holding Kamidake' head in her lap. "Please Washu, please tell me he's going to be okay. I can't live without him." Washu gave an exasperated sigh and continued trying to explain to Mihoshi. "I've been saying this for the past five minutes Mihoshi. Kamidake is going to be fine. He just lost a lot of blood. So calm down!"  
  
Then another voice was heard. "Washu we have to get away from here now! This place is going to blow and Ryoko needs help too." "Tenchi we can't go yet not without Dagger!" Yosho yelled at him. "Dagger will be fine, he'll teleport back here when he wants to." Washu told him and then then she yelled. "Now Ryo-Ohki let's go!" So Ryo-ohki started off back to earth while Washu began tending to her daughter. About 2 minutes later there was a loud explosion, which jolted Ryoko back to consciousness. "Dagger!" She yelled and then whispered. "I see." Tenchi just gave her a look that was a cross between joy and curiosity. "Ryoko." He whispered.  
  
Her gaze slowly traveled over to Tenchi and she smiled brightly even with the pain she was in. "My Tenchi." She whispered back. Then she howled in pain as her mother began prodding at her wounds. Tenchi knelt down beside her and asked Washu in a very light voice. "Is that really necessary, isn't Ryoko self-healing?" Ryoko took Tenchi's hand in hers and nodded. "Yes it is very necessary with the baby her powers are a lot weaker Tenchi and also the baby needs to be taken care of." After that Tenchi released Ryoko's hand, which made her face contort into that of grief and then Tenchi walked through one of Washu's doors to the training dimension of Ryo-Ohki.  
  
Ryoko tried to get up to follow him, but Washu held her down. "Give him some time Ryoko, he needs to think." A single tear trickled down Ryoko's face. "I know all about Dagger. He told me everything just now. I'm going to miss him." Washu nodded and let her continue. "He was right, I didn't love him like I do Tenchi and I never would have. He just sacrificed so much for me, giving up the baby and me. I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank him." Washu smiled and told her. "You think of something dear. If you didn't you wouldn't be my daughter." Ryoko smiled back at her. ~Thanks mom.~  
  
During those tender scenes Washu and Ryoko had failed to notice that everyone was up and about now watching everything unfold. Kamidake was the first to speak even though his breathing was still irregular and his voice hoarse. "Aww it's a Kodak moment." Mihoshi threw a pillow at him and said, "you watch too much TV." Everyone had a good laugh then.  
  
* * *  
  
Tenchi lay back quietly in the guy's onsen with a towel wrapped around his waist and his eyes closed. He sighed as he thought of all the things that are going to be so complicated now. ~I've got her, I've finally got what I want, but at such a price. The one I love is pregnant with another man's child. And not to mention all the things she's gone through recently. How am I going to be able to comfort her?~ A single tear rolled down his cheek, but he felt someone kiss it off. "Don't cry my love." He heard her say, he then knew that it was Ryoko. ~Why didn't I sense her get in?~ "Why are you here you should be resting?" Tenchi asked his eyes still shut tight.  
  
"Washu said the water will help sooth my wounds, and you can open your eyes Tenchi. I'm wearing a towel." So that's what he did, then he wrapped his arm around her and gave her a light hug. "Are you going to be okay Ryoko?" Ryoko just nodded and returned his hug. "Tenchi we need to talk." "Can it wait till we get home?" Ryoko sighed and just nodded her head. "Thank you, love." And then Tenchi leaned back again in the onsen only this time we held Ryoko tightly in his arms.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------- Author's notes: Well it's done and again I apology for the long wait. I a guarantee the next chapter will be out within the next week or two. I've already started it, it's called A Very Merry Masaki Christmas one I hope you'll all enjoy. I've also decided to throw myself back into my writing, which some of you will be very happy to know.  
  
Merry and blessed be everyone! CoupleKeeper 


	9. A Very Merry Masaki Christmas part one

When two eyes meet: Chapter 9 (part one): A Very Merry Masaki Christmas By, CoupleKeeper  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo or it's characters. I own a select few characters in my story though; I also own the plot. Get it? Got it? Good. ----------------- You all know the drill  
  
*Mind link* "Talking out loud" ~Thoughts~ ----------------- Authors notes: Well if you remember I talked about Christmas being near in earlier chapters. This part of my story is drawing to a close and there will be only one more chapter after this. I'm not sure if I'm going to go on with the trilogy thing I was thinking about before. If you guys want it though, I'll write, even if it's only one person who wants it. After I finish my up and coming fic called one week that is. I know two weeks has past, but I should be writing more often. I do believe I've found my muse and I thank goddess he doesn't know it either. Oh and this is a somewhat fluffy/funny chapter. (Longest one yet!) This is split into two parts since this one is so long and because I'm having the hardest time with the second part!  
  
Okay enjoy this installment of When Two Eyes Meet. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
The wind was near below freezing outside and surprisingly there was no snow on the ground for this time of year. The trees were bare and the air was silent except for the soft sound of a sweeping broom. Tenchi Masaki could be seen standing alone sweeping the stairs of the Masaki Shrine. Deeply lost in thought the young boy didn't notice the woman with the cyan locks of hair walking slowly up the stairs. When the woman reached her destination she wrapped her arms around her unsuspecting victim. "Hello my Tenchi." She whispered seductively.  
  
The poor boy jumped in shock by her sudden touch, but fell into it and quickly turned around to face her giving a growl of annoyance. "Ryoko... what have I told you about coming up these stairs?" The space pirate sighed, she too was annoyed. "Yes, I know. I shouldn't be walking around, but Tenchi I'm a strong woman. I am not made of glass or any other easily breakable material." Tenchi just smiled sweetly and kissed her forehead.  
  
He gave her a silent nod and suddenly swept her off her feet leaving his broom to fall to the ground. He started to carry her down the stairs with smug smile on his face. Ryoko just snaked her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. They continued walking down the steps in perfect silence both wearing content smiles.  
  
Half way down the steps Tenchi noticed a red headed scientist was waiting for him and his love. Washu now in her adult form, permanently as she claimed, sat on her floating cushion, waiting impatiently for her daughter and her boyfriend. Once they reached the bottom she opened her mouth to speak aloud when she noticed her sleeping daughter. Smiling kindly she began to whisper. "Hurry up Tenchi, she needs to come with me. It's only been a week and she still isn't fully healed." Tenchi again only nodded keeping completely silent even with his footfalls. After lightly kissing her Tenchi handed Ryoko over to her mother. "She'll see you tonight after she finishes her testing." She whispered. "Thank you Washu." Was all he said to her and walked back up the steps.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wakey, Wakey little Ryoko." Washu said lightly shaking her pregnant daughter. Ryoko groaned and rolled over on the small makeshift bed. "What is it now mom?" I just finished testing, you can go now. Oh wait, you're probably going to want the results so wait here, I told Tenchi to come get you soon. So I'll wait till he gets here." Ryoko just nodded and began rubbing sleep from her eyes when she felt a familiar set of arms snake around her waist.  
  
Ryoko giggled and then began to whisper to the boy behind her back. "Tenchi, mom is going to say something if she finds us like this." "No she wo..." Tenchi began, but was quickly cut off by another voice. "Yes I will say something. I'm telling both of you to get a room, because if Sasami sees something she might get some ideas she shouldn't have as an eleven- year-old. Now on to the reason I wanted you both in here. First off, the baby is fine." Ryoko and Tenchi both breathed a sigh of relief. "Second the healing is going fine except for one complication. You're right leg is going to need a cast, the muscles and tendons aren't healing right because you keep moving. So no more walking on it, in fact constant bed rest only for the next three weeks. I'll put the cast on after dinner."  
  
Ryoko's eyes were wide and filled to the brim with tears. "But.. but... mom! I can't visit Tenchi at the shrine then! That's not fair." She shrieked. Tenchi gave Washu a reassuring smile and swept Ryoko back up into his arms. "She'll be back after dinner." And he proceeded to walk out of the lab carrying a very whiney Ryoko. "But Tenchiiiiii!" ~*Sigh* That's my daughter.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After walking up to their room Tenchi lightly dropped his beautiful girlfriend onto the bed. "Ryoko, we need to talk, about what you tried to tell me last week. You've been avoiding the subject." ~I don't want to talk about this now.~ Ryoko averted her gaze from Tenchi's. "Please Ryoko, look at me. I know it was something important." Ryoko sighed and stood up, still not looking at him. "No." She whispered. Tenchi just looked at her with pleading eyes knowing she couldn't see them, but she might feel his pain.  
  
"Fine Tenchi, but remember this was your choice. You wanted to know about this." Ryoko sat back down and looked him in the eye. Her face both hard and grief stricken. "Tenchi, this was all a ploy. All of it was a plot to make you fall in love with me, it backfired in my face. I came to like Dagger more then just a friend, but it still wasn't what I felt for you. It got even more complicated after that I got pregnant. I was confused." Tenchi just gave her a knowing look as if to say 'tell me something I don't know already.'  
  
"It became a question of right and wrong and it still is because I know Dagger is out there and I'm carrying his son. I love you so much Tenchi, but still I don't know what to do." Tenchi just sat there, his expression completely neutral, which was very unlike him. Ryoko went on in hopes of getting a response. "Tenchi, you mean everything to me. You are my everything and I'm sure you know how I feel. I've told you thousands of times and I'll never stop saying it. I love you Tenchi, I always have and always will." Ryoko then leaned over and gave Tenchi a very passionate kiss, one he didn't return. A tear dripped out of her eye as she pulled away.  
  
"Ryoko," Tenchi began, "this is a choice you will have to make alone. I don't want to influence you in anyway on which choice to make either. Just know that no matter what you choose I will love you either way and I will until the end of time, but you need to make a decision you think is right." With that said Tenchi got up and began to walk out the door. Ryoko just leaned back on the bed and thought. ~I've made my choice, but is it right?~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The first crown princess of Jurai came bounding up the steps of the Masaki home as fast as she could while being chased by a small brown fur ball. When she reached the door of Tenchi and Ryoko she turned around and smiled triumphantly. "I beat you fair and square Ryo-Ohki now give me my carrots back please." Ryo-Ohki flopped on her back and began rubbing her stomach. "Mya mya!" Came the cabbit's happy reply. "No fair you promised! Oh well we have to wake up Ryoko anyway come on."  
  
Then the little princess opened the door and walked into the room. "Wake up Ryoko!" Sasami chimed while trying to wake up the pirate. *Wakey, wakey!* Ryo-Ohki told her. Ryoko rolled over in bed and murmured. "I heard the both of you coming upstairs." The little princess just laughed and started pulling the cyan haired woman right out of bed. "Come on dinner's ready!" Once Ryoko was out of bed she scrunched up her face and said. "I'll race you!" Then she was gone with the little girl running behind her.  
  
At the bottom of the stairs stood Jurai's first crown prince, Tenchi Masaki. He was not pleased in the least bit. "Ryoko! Stop it right now!" Ryoko just gave him a smile and a kiss as she ran past him. "Love you too!" She called back. Tenchi just hit his forehead and joined her at the table. The family continued their meal with only the usual chatter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm not doing it Tenchi! I am not letting her put that thing on my leg!" Ryoko yelled as her boyfriend carried her into the scientist's laboratory, kicking and screaming all the way. "Tenchi please don't make me do it! Please? I want to be able to go and see you!" Tenchi then set her on an operating table and laid her back to her dismay. "Let me think about it for a second." Tenchi softly kissed her on the mouth. "Ah, no." He told her, but she didn't seem to care at the moment. She was in total bliss just like she always is when Tenchi kisses her.  
  
"You don't like playing fair with my daughter do you?" Washu asked as she walked up to the pair. "Washu, you got to admit it's better then any sedative you can give her." "You've got a point. Now onto the first point of business, time to wrap that leg up!" Washu then began to work wrapping up her daughter's right leg, making a cyan colored cast to match Ryoko's hair. When she was done she pulled Tenchi aside out of Ryoko's hearing range.  
  
"Keep her off that leg at all costs, I don't care what you have to do. It'll get worse if she doesn't stay off of it." Tenchi nodded and looked back when he heard movement coming from the place where his girlfriend resided. "I've got to go Washu, give me her crutches quickly." She did just that too afterwards Tenchi took off like a bat out of hell towards his love.  
  
"Ryoko, I got your crutches now come on, I want to get you out of here." Ryoko didn't reply, she was still blissfully happy. ~Will you ever get used to that my love?~ Since she was still in her little dreamland Tenchi picked her up, cradling her in his arms. "Washu can you drop those off in our room?" Washu nodded and opened up a subspace transporter and dropped in her child's crutches.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tenchi had been lying next to his love for fifteen minutes now watching his love. She was curled up next to him still in her bliss like Dream State. ~My, this is a little longer then usually maybe I should try waking her up.~ He lightly shook her. "Ryoko, wake up, I want to talk to you." Ryoko rolled over smiling. "If it's about my choice, I've already decided." Tenchi opened his mouth to speak, but she spoke first. "Although, I'm not sure whether I should tell you." Tenchi frowned. "It all depends on how good the bribe is my Tenchi." ~So again we play this game.~ "Well what do you want?" He asked her suspiciously.  
  
"I can think of a few things." Ryoko said slyly as she snaked her arms around Tenchi's neck. As Ryoko began pulling herself up to him she quickly fell back when pain shot through her leg. "Ow, ow, owwww!" Tenchi laughed softly at her attempt. "You shouldn't be making sudden moves like that, let me come to you." Tenchi kissed her softly on the lips, but Ryoko had a different idea. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a very passionate kiss.  
  
Tenchi tried to lightly slip away, but Ryoko had a strong grip on him. "Ryoko." He mumbled in between breaths. ~Please Tenchi, don't ruin this. You haven't really kissed me since our first night back home.~ Tenchi finally was able to slip his way out of her hold when she started to relax. "Ryoko! What do you think you're doing?" Tenchi slightly shouted. Ryoko just slipped her dress off her shoulder showing a mark in the shape of a Jurian Tree. Tenchi's tree to be exact, the same down to the last leaf.  
  
"That's what I'm doing Tenchi! You marked me Tenchi, this same exact mark is on your palm!" Ryoko grabbed his right hand and showed him his palm. "I am yours and it's because I chose to be, my choice has been made from the start!" Ryoko screamed, tears flowing down her face. Tenchi closed his eyes as they began to water. ~I hope that wasn't a mistake Ryoko.~ "Tenchi don't just think, tell me what's on your mind." She whispered softly. He murmured his reply, it was almost inaudible. "I hope that wasn't a mistake."  
  
Ryoko broke out sobbing even harder, she kept trying to teleport out of there, but she couldn't with her currently limited powers. Washu sensing her daughter extreme distress teleported in there herself and teleported back out with her daughter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sshhh Ryoko, calm down and tell me what happened." "He.. He..." Ryoko couldn't say it so she just sent her mother the images. Washu's face winced in pain. "He's confused, a little bit hormonal right now. Everything will be fine later." *Lock your lab mother.* Washu nodded and mentally set the locks up on her lab door. *I'm through with his games mom.* Ryoko sighed. "I think this'll be the end of us." Washu shook her head and held her daughter tighter. *You don't know what you say my dear.*  
  
"I know perfectly well what I say. He proved his love, but now he falls back. Leave me alone for awhile." Washu just silently backed away and left her daughter quickly. ~Tenchi.... will I have to?~ She curled up in a ball and sobbed harder. She whispered "Tenchi...." ~I don't want to loose you, but I have a duty to my child. He needs a father figure.... someone who loves me...~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Open up Washu!" Tenchi banged on the door some more. Only one little tear trickling down his face. "I know you're both in there. I need to talk with her so open up Washu." Washu's face appeared in the small circle on the door. Her voice rang out from two little speakers. "No, she's making a decision she needs to make tonight. You can wait until later." "It will be too late then Washu. I need to know something." "Yes, she loves you Tenchi. With all of her heart she does, but you've just betrayed her. This was a major mistake on your part."  
  
Tenchi nodded knowingly. "I know," he whispered. "I have no more to say to you, now go away!" And then Washu's picture disappeared along with her words. Sasami, Mihoshi, and Kiyonie all stood in the hallway watching this unfold. "This will be one very merry Masaki Christmas for the books." Kiyonie muttered before going back to scrub the pots. "You said it." Sasami and Mihoshi agreed quietly.  
  
Tenchi ran up to his room his face contorted in confusion. He slammed his door shut and leaned against it. "I'm so, so sorry." Then he slumped down onto the floor with his head in his hands. ~Forgive me my love. I didn't mean it.~ After several minutes of wallowing in his sorrow he got up and laid down on his bed, sprawled out, body hanging every which way. With half lidded eyes he had one final thought before drifting off into a disturbing slumber. ~Oh Kami, how can I make it up to her?~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tenchi's dream....... (All thoughts are Tenchi's in here)  
  
Tenchi was as if he were floating. From a place in the sky Tenchi watched everything unfold, yet it was like he wasn't even really there. Down on the ground Ryoko lay back in some unknown man's arms. A small child with Raven black hair, just like that mystery man's hair, played with Ryo- Ohki. Laughter filled the air and everyone had smiles on their faces. ~Who are they?~ Ryoko flipped over and pinned the man down on his back planting small butterfly kisses all over his face.  
  
"I love you." Ryoko told him before delving into a passion filled kiss. ~Stop that Ryoko! You love me!~ "And I you, my sweet demon." The man whispered before flipping her onto her back. Ryoko gave a little giggle before giving in and letting him pin her down. ~Get off her.~ "Remember when we first met? Remember how sad that little boy was to see your face?" Ryoko smiled smugly and gave a nod. "Good, now remember when I took you away. The tears he shed and his pleas for you to love him still." "I remember perfectly, that little brat was in so much pain. Of course that fight he challenged you topped that hurt."  
  
The man gave a bellowing laugh with a huge grin on his face. "Ah yes, he lost not only his love, but his pride and integrity along with it." Ryoko had a good long laugh and so did the little raven-haired boy. Ryoko pushed the man off her playfully and ran to sweep the boy into a hug. "I've got it all, perfect husband," she shot a look at the mystery man, "and the best son in all creation. My life is grand." Ryoko rubbed noses with her son.  
  
~Ryoko watch out!~ The mysterious man who seems to be her husband had pulled out a gun and was slinking behind Ryoko. He whispered in her ear, "good-bye Ryoko, it was fun, for a bit." Then he shot her in the back of the head. ~NO!!~ Ryoko fell to the ground with her son in her arms, blood poured all of them. The boy was in tears and was screaming. "Mommy! What'd you do to mommy?" The man's purple eyes shined with a mischievous gleam. "She served her purpose, I have you, now you'll come with me." Then the man began dragging him along and physically forced Ryo-Ohki into her space ship form.  
  
~No! Not my Ryoko! You fucking bastard! My love, my perfect angel, why?~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tenchi shot up in bed sweat matted his hair to his face. "No..." He whispered, his hand clamped firmly over his chest. "It was only a dream, thank Kami." Darkness had fallen outside and for the first time during that  
winter snow began to fall. Tenchi slowly turned his head to the window, feeling the cold. He frowned and a tear came to his eye. "The first snow,  
now where is my first love?"  
  
There was a soft knocking on his door. "Tenchi, it's me can I come in?" Tenchi's heart caught in his throat. ~Ryoko, I'm sorry~ "Yes, it's our room so come on in." Ryoko hobbled inside with her crutches and a solemn look was on her face. "That's what we're going to talk about Tenchi. This is once again only your room." She sat down, avoiding his grief-stricken gaze. "Ju.. Just my room?" Ryoko nodded. "Yes, now please hear me out." Tenchi gave his nod.  
  
"I love you Tenchi, but I can no longer just think for myself. I have a child to think about and we've addressed that already, but my child needs a father figure and he doesn't need to see that person hurting me emotionally like you do. You keep hurting me Tenchi and you regret what you did. I'm beginning to think you did it out of lust, not love. Nothing can ever stop me from loving you, not anything or anyone, but I think I have to end this thing with us. Not for me, but for both my child and for you. If you regret what you did I don't want to stop you from loving someone else."  
  
Tenchi's face was one of pure terror and he was shaking his head profusely. "No, no, no! This can't happen Ryoko, I love you beyond all words. I do not regret my decision at all, nothing can ever make me regret it. You are my love and my light Ryoko, I can't loose you like this, I can't loose you ever. What I did was out of pure and honest love, the same love that hurts me right now because of your words. Don't do this Ryoko, I made a mistake and I am sorry, I am so, so sorry. Please don't leave me, you're all I've got to live for." He finished his last words in a barely audible whisper.  
  
Ryoko was crying, tears were staining her clothes. She stared down at the floor, not daring to look in his eyes. "Tenchi, there is no negotiating. This is the end, it has to be, there can be no more hurt like this." ~Time to get bold again, where are those hormones when you need them?~ Tenchi softly, but swiftly grabbed her chin and pulled her into a kiss. After minutes with no air Tenchi pulled away. "Tell me you don't want this to continue and it won't, but no matter what you do I'm going to change. I'm going to fix all of my flaws and wait for you. I will wait a millennia if I must, if it means I can get you back." Ryoko cried a little more and whimpered slightly when he took his hand away from her.  
  
"I'm sorry Tenchi, it's over." With that said and done Ryoko walked out of the room. That's when Tenchi broke down. Tenchi did the one thing he hasn't done since Ryoko first left, he cried his heart out. Tenchi swore he felt his heart break, swore that nothing was left in his heart, but sorrow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Five days had passed since Ryoko and Tenchi's confrontation. It was the night before Christmas. Tenchi sat on the couch, quietly watching Ryoko and the other girls do their hair on the floor in a circle. ~Are you thinking about me?~ He mused, a small smile played across his lips. Ryoko sat with her back to Tenchi brushing Sasami's hair. Washu sat behind Ryoko tying her daughter's hair back. Mihoshi sat behind her doing the same thing and Kiyonie was brushing Mihoshi's hair straight while Sasami brushed her hair.  
  
"Everybody ready for Christmas?" He asked. "Yup!" They all replied in unison. As Tenchi took a breath of air his face fell into a look of bliss. ~You smell it don't you?~ Ryoko thought, a triumphant smile on her face. "I uh.. have to go!" Then Tenchi swiftly ran up the step to his room, tripping once along the way. ~Gods Ryoko, you know that perfume does to me.~ Ryoko grinned even bigger when he ran. She whispered ever so softly, "It must be done."  
  
*Ryoko, look what you do to that poor boy.* *It's my perfume, I have a right to wear it.* Washu gave a mental laugh. *Yes, but to torture him like that?* *It's s side effect, I can't help it.* *You are definitely my daughter.* *Seems to be so.* *Yes, now quit playing with that poor boy's heart.*  
  
After that being said Washu gave her daughter a hug. "Alright kiddies, it's Christmas Eve and all through the house, five girls were stirring, but yet not a mouse. Now time to have a little fun. Girls to the lab!" Each girl, except Ryoko, got in line behind Washu and they all literally marched into the lab. Ryoko slowly followed them in.  
  
The room was silent for about five minutes when a middle-aged man popped his head out of his study. "Is anyone there?" "Just me dad." Tenchi said as he descended the stairs his arms full of gifts. "Good," Noboyuki said, as he too came out with many gifts in hand. "Whose turn is it to stand guard?" Tenchi asked as he put the gifts under the tree. A new voice rang out to answer. "That would be me Tenchi." Kamidake, Azaka, and Yosho all with their own gifts.  
  
"Alright then Kamidake, remember keep those woman away from the tree at all costs. Failure is not an option. Oh and I got Kiyonie to give me Washu's x-ray sensors." Azaka raised a handful of small objects. Yosho gave a stifled laugh. "Just watch what you say and do in here. Washu has a pin camera on the picture frame of the family." The Shinto Priest pointed at a small picture on the coffee table. "Well boys, I think this year we finally beat those girls." Noboyuki said, a huge grin on his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone groaned in annoyance. "Damn it Kiyonie, what made you do that?" Washu demanded. Kiyonie just backed away a little trying to put space between her and the four enraged women. "It was not my fault! He can make me do anything when the timing permits. I would prefer not to get into that at the moment though." Every other girl besides Kiyonie had a menacing scowl on her face, even little Sasami.  
  
Then a voice came clearly ringing over the speakers of Washu's machine. "Well boys, I think this year, we finally beat those girls." An odd gleam came to Washu's eyes. "Leave her, those men think they're so slick. I think it's about time we played a little game...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kamidake lay back on the couch with the television going. There was an American basketball game showing and the noise was at a moderate level. He was all alone now and completely enraptured with the television. Since he was so engrossed he didn't notice the figure slinking towards him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A fresh blanket of snow covered the countryside and Tenchi Masaki rose from bed with half-lidded eyes. ~Normally the girls are in here by now, ready to open gifts.~ Tenchi pondered on that thought as he dressed. Once he was ready, he began to walk down stairs only then to spot a horrible scene. Kamidake was stripped down to his boxers with his hands and feet handcuffed together. He even had a sock in his mouth, which muffled his screams to Tenchi.  
  
Quickly Tenchi undid the bindings that held his friend only to be quickly pushed down. Kamidake ran into the kitchen and roared, "what is your problem Yosho! I was strapped down since last night, you could have helped me!" Yosho gave a cocky grin and replied, "I was hoping Azaka would find you first." Insane laughter came from the living room as three men, holding their sides, laughed to their heart's content. In Azaka's hand were several pictures all from the view of the coffee table picture frame.  
  
"Guess I should've helped you out." Yosho mentioned as he slide past to look at the pictures. "Yeah, Yeah, just someone help me find my pants." Once Kamidake was fully clothed again after finding his clothes hidden all over the room. "Now would you guys like an explanation as to what happened and where the gifts are." Just then everyone noticed all the presents were missing from the tree. "Yes, well they left me with a message. It seems Noboyuki didn't watch what he said to carefully because they took his words as a challenge. They left a note, it's on the table." Tenchi went to go pick it up. This is what it read....  
  
To the dear, dear baka who is reading this,  
  
As you may have noticed we, the supreme five you dare to challenge, have stolen Christmas. We promise not open them, but under one condition. You will all enter the lab at 11:42 exactly, no sooner, no later. If any of you do not enter the lab, then you all shall suffer and we will open the gifts. Or accept our challenge and enter the lab and learn true terror, choose wisely.....  
  
Signed,  
  
The Supreme Five  
  
Tenchi frowned after reading it aloud. "They're up to something humiliating, I know it. I can feel it in my blood," Azaka told them. It was then Ryo-Ohki came bounding down the steps and ran through the laboratory door. Tenchi took a second look at the note and suddenly it read The Supreme Six. Tenchi laughed a little and looked at the clock. "Uhh... guys, it's 11:41." Everyone's wide eyes traveled to the clock.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- Author's notes: Well I'm ending part one of chapter nine here. Can this be considered a bit of cliffhanger? IDK and oh well! I'm working on part two. I cut about 3 pages off what I already had to make this chapter. So At least I've got a start on the new chapter! Well I'm off and you remember if you want I'm open for comments, flames(I'm fireproof!), or whatever else you got! R/R!!!!!!  
  
Merry and Blessed Be!  
CoupleKeeper 


End file.
